


Beloved and Loathed

by em13bubble



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bittersweet Ending, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, He/Him and They/Them Pronouns for Komaeda Nagito, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Komaeda Nagito's Luck Cycle, Komahina - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Violence, Multi, Multiple Endings, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Komaeda Nagito, Polyamory, Sick Komaeda Nagito, Suffering Komaeda Nagito, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Warning: Enoshima Junko, everyone has sad backstories, kamukoma - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em13bubble/pseuds/em13bubble
Summary: Fate has brought Nagito Komaeda to a treacherous mountainside during a deadly storm. A light shines in the distance, holding a hope he's not sure he deserves. They fall into the domain of two compelling men, glorious and enigmatic.But is this the fate his luck has chosen for him? And if so, will it bring hope or despair?
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru, Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 99
Kudos: 278





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work IS completed and I will try to update weekly! Chapter lengths will probably be irregular.  
> I hope you like it! <3

Thorns of the mountain path cut at Nagito's legs, tug and tear at the flowing fabric of his dress. Such a shame, it was a beautiful white dress before he got his disgusting hands on it. Now because of this misfortune, it has become dirtied by a mess of mud and blood, being torn to shreds with every new step. Any sane person would turn back. It’s dangerous enough on this mountain and the thunderstorm overhead makes it all worse. But Nagito Komaeda would not turn back. They couldn’t. They have heard the tales of the monsters that live on these cliffs, but he would rather risk the fairytale than go back home. 

Thunder lets out its horrid cry, shaking the sky, shaking Nagito’s resolve. The heavens are at war, the angels screaming at him that this is retribution, that he deserves every cold raindrop, every scrape from the briar. 

Their voices are so _loud_ , they make Nagito’s knees weak. Just as his mind turns to the thought of giving in, of collapsing and letting the storm take him, they see it. A symbol of hope. In the distance, a warm glow of a fire. It was just a small flame to Nagito, shining through the windows of what must be a castle. Nagito could make it there and beg for their mercy to let a wretched boy like him shelter for the night. He would do anything, sleep on the floor, clean the entire home spotless, anything. They had to get out of the rain, lest he begin to go insane. The warmth of his tears is a stark contrast to the cold burrowed under his skin. 

The steps that take him to the door are a blur to him, stepping blindly, carelessly, only able to look ahead to that warm light. Finally, their legs give out. He's shaking, holding himself with no hope for warmth. But they laugh, because they at least made it to the door. He knocks frantically, his hand too numb to feel the pain of the hardwood against his knuckles. 

He knocks again when there is no response. “Please…” he babbles out, leaning against the door. A worry begins to consume them: The light was never there. It was an illusion of their mind to keep him moving forward. No one would come and he would be cold and alone with no hope to be found. “Please…!” he sobs, knocking harder. He deserves this. He deserves this fate. Their hand falls when he no longer has the energy, finding himself curling up against the door that offers no comfort.

He truly thought that would be the end of him. And then, a miracle. The door opens abruptly, causing the boy to fall and land at someone’s feet. He is so shocked at the warmth that the inside of the castle holds in comparison to the storm, he forgot all about his promise to beg. He lays there on the ground, unable to move, overtaken by the soft swirls of comfort beginning to brush along his skin. Perhaps he is lucky after all, he muses, before his body needs the rest so badly, it forces them to fall unconscious. 

When he comes to, he's fully inside, resting close to a fireplace with a heavy blanket draped over them. He is still wet underneath the comforter, but his hair was nearly dry due to the fire. And they were _warm._ So lovely and warm, he’s tempted to slip back into sleep. But his curiosity gets the better of him and he lifts his head to look around.

The storm is still going on outside, but the thunder was a muffled idea of what it once was. They were in a foyer, two large staircases curling up on either side of them, two doors just before them but he couldn’t see where they led. Directly across the room was the door he had come in, however long ago. They turn to the fireplace. The logs indicate it is a relatively new fire, the flames just barely eating the wood away. It also shows signs of someone tending to it, most likely his savior. He doesn't see any signs of them now, it feels like he is alone. Hard to not feel alone in this big place. It is like he is the only breathing being for miles. Shifting up to explore and learn more, he feels something different on his legs. Moving the blanket off, he sees the bandages wrapped around his cuts. They aren’t particularly professional, but as Nagito ran his fingers over the gauze he could tell they were done with a caring hand, they truly didn’t want Nagito to be in pain when he woke up. Nagito hugged himself, partly because of the chill beginning to cover him without the cover of the blanket, and secondly because they didn’t know how they would repay such kindness. He would have to work so much harder to make them believe it was worth the effort. Before all that though, he has to know who he was thanking, then he could determine exactly what would please them the most.

Footsteps signify that he would be getting his answer very soon, he turns his head away from the light of the fire to see a man coming in from the left doorway. Nagito eyes move up his build, taking in his simple outfit of black pants and a white button up shirt, the first few buttons at the top are undone, exposing his collarbones. The same goes for his sleeves, undone and rolled up to wrap around his strong biceps. Nagito thinks how easily this man could lift up his own small and fragile frame, his Adam's apple bobbing in a nervous gulp. And then Nagito meets his gaze, pale green eyes meeting a dark green. They were deep like a forest shrouded in mystery, curious and strong. As the other steps closer- how long has Nagito been staring now? It couldn’t be more than a few seconds, but he drinks in this man’s image for what feels like an eternity- Nagito notes his savior's short, spiky brown hair, how it frames his freckled face, now illuminated in the fire's glow. He becomes aware of how he must look- ghastly and cold from the rain, his thick white hair most likely sticking in every direction as always, their thin frame making them look weak in the silhouette of the fire. He must have been worse when they entered the house and felt ashamed that this handsome man had to clean the mud and blood off his legs to bandage him up correctly. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts, looking up at the man just before them, they hadn’t realized the stranger spoke.

“Can you hear me? I said you shouldn’t try to get up, you might hurt yourself with all those cuts.” He kneels down, throwing the blanket back over Nagito. Despite how he was sitting up now, the kind stranger drapes it over his shoulders too. “You’re going to get sick if you stay cold... Has the fire helped warm you up? You were so pale and limp when I carried you, I was worried you were going to die on me.” 

Nagito can feel his heart skip a beat at the thought of being carried in those strong arms and curses himself for not being conscious to enjoy it. “I- Thank you, for showing so much mercy on me. I doubt I deserve this level of care and kindness.”

“What do you mean? You would have died I hadn’t let you in,” The stranger seems confused by the way Nagito talks. If only he knew the reason Nagito was on that mountain in the first place, he wouldn’t have been so ready to allow the white haired boy in. 

“I... Yes, you- you’re right. I don’t know how I will repay you, but I will, I promise! I will do anything you ask in order to even my debt- anything, truly, just say the word and I will prove-”

“Woah, alright, slow down.. You must have been walking for quite some time for you to be so shaken up. Please don’t worry, you’re welcome here for the time being. We can take care of you.” Nagito is cut off by a caring voice and a reassuring hand on his arm. 

Nagito can’t help but ask, “We?” It truly feels like this castle is empty besides the two of them. As though they are simply in a warm chamber of a much larger cavern, surrounding them in its hollow cold. 

“Hajime.” A level voice comes from the stairs, not allowing the kind stranger to offer an answer. The shadowed figure is just out of reach of the fire's light, Nagito could only make out a pale hand on the railing, so different from the handsome stranger’s warm, brown skin. The voice had barely been raised, but the name echoes through the large, empty foyer. Nagito tricks himself by believing the shiver that runs up his spine is from the wet cloth sticking to his skin and not from the eerie calm of the stranger's voice. 

Nagito looks at where he believes the stranger stands in the middle of the staircase, unsure how long he had been there since they never heard him walk down. Then his gaze turns back to the other man, who he now assumes is Hajime. His expression is a bit hard to read, perhaps aggravated by the interruption? He sighs and stands, pulling away from Nagito.

“Izuru, I was about to wake you up. We have a guest,” He places his hand on his hip. There still is something odd in the way the handsome man carries himself with the shadow’s presence now in the room. “They just woke up so be nice.” 

There is a pause. Nagito’s body tenses, because while he couldn’t see into the shadows, they could feel eyes on him. “They have no reason to be here. Put him back where you found him.” The hand belonging to the mysterious Izuru moves away from the banister, as if that was the last word. 

Hajime is not allowing it though, starting towards the stairs with tenacity, “He collapsed on me the moment I opened the door! Did you expect me to kick them back out into the rain like that?” Hajime climbs the stairs and disappears from Nagito’s sight, but he can still hear the two of them arguing.

“He is not your responsibility. Nor is he mine. If he was out during the storm then it is his problem to deal with. We never have guests.”

“It’s not like this is a frequent occasion, Izuru! We don’t have guests because no one can find this place- or they probably die trying to reach it. They probably got lucky with the terrain out there-”

“And we are supposed to reward a stranger for their luck?”

“It’s not a _reward_ it is basic human kindness- something you clearly have forgotten! Surely there's a memory of it in that frustrating brain of yours! Remember that feeling? The feeling of not wanting people to die unnecessary deaths? I had the option to help him and I took it because that’s just what you are supposed to do. How is this any different from when I came and you let me stay?”

“Lower your voice.”

There must have been something in Hajime’s rebuttal that Izuru didn’t like. It is slight, but Nagito heard the change from neutral to a harsher tone. Their words are spoken quieter from there, Hajime following the command. Nagito can only hear pieces of the conversation now when Hajime’s emotions get the better of him. He must not be used to being quiet. 

“ _Lord of the Manor_ \- as if that title means anything to us anymore! That hasn’t won you an argument in 5 years-” 

“You are so _stubborn!_ It’s not forever, he-!”

“I- I am not! And don’t talk about them like that, you don’t know the first thing-! Augh! Who cares if they can hear us!?”

Nagito stares into the fire, enjoying the last moments of warmth before it was ultimately taken away from him again. He already is causing so much trouble and he had only just arrived. He knows the right thing to do is to leave while they are distracted, slip back into the storm and pray the bandages hold up longer than he knew they would. But they couldn’t bring themselves to move. They let out a shaky sigh and move closer to the fire, enough where the heat began to burn his cheeks. He focuses on the way it burns in the most pleasant way, ignoring any more slip ups from Hajime. They have enough experience of people talking about him when they think he can’t hear, and he knows how they all ended. The tears they do not deserve to shed still fall, cooling his cheeks as they roll down his face. He hears angry footsteps coming his way. Just a few moments longer, please. A hand is placed on his shoulder. He doesn’t want to leave this illusion of security yet, even if he doesn't belong here. They look up and meet Hajime’s eyes. The man was... Smiling? Nagito didn’t understand. 

“I was making tea before I came to check up on you and found you awake, would you like some?”

They blink at him, tears already drying from the heat of the fire, “Don’t I.. have to leave? I’m not welcomed here, I would never want to intrude.”

Hajime kneels down, wiping away what remains of their tears. He wasn’t incredibly gentle, but still the caring gesture made Nagito’s heart seize up, craving more touch. “Don’t worry about that just yet. Izuru just…” He glances up at the empty stairs. “Izuru isn’t used to being around others. But we came to an agreement that we are not just tossing you out into the storm. You can stay as long as you need to regain your strength and get back on your path,” He helps Nagito up onto their feet with a smile.

“I…” Nagito held onto Hajime’s arm for support as they walked to the kitchen, “I truly don’t know how I will repay your kindness, sir…” 

“There is no need to repay anything. You’re in need, we have the resources to help. It’s only the two of us here.. It honestly is nice to have a new face around.” Hajime lets Nagito sit at a small table in the corner of the large kitchen. A wood burning stove and oven, an icebox, plenty of counter space for cooking. It looked as though a whole staff could frantically prepare a meal for a dinner party with little problem. But Hajime made Nagito curious. Only the two of them in this big manor…? 

A cup is placed in front of him and Nagito turns his attention from their ripped dress to that instead, wrapping his fingers around the delicate cup. The poor dress... So gorgeous and pristine when they first put it on, they really should have paused a moment longer to change before running to the hills. Though it’s not like they had much of a choice at the time.

“Think I could be gifted with your name? Izuru already did half the introduction for me, but I think we should get to know each other properly. My name is Hajime Hinata, yours?” Hajime sits down across from him, those forest green eyes fully focused on the other. 

Nagito hesitates. Surely the news wouldn’t reach them here, they said they never get visitors. His name would not give them any glimpse into his past. They could become someone completely new. If only their fate wasn’t constantly dragged behind him like a chain, following him anywhere he went. “Nagito Komaeda. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sir Hinata. I’m very grateful you let me in.” 

Hajime looked at Nagito like he saw something soft and beautiful in him. Nagito didn’t know what lie he was gazing at, but how long until the illusion broke? Nagito couldn’t look into those lovely eyes for too long. They wouldn’t take the risk of getting used to it. “You can just call me Hajime. Is it alright to call you Nagito?” His slight smile spreads to a grin when Nagito nods, “Thank you. The pleasure of meeting is all mine, Nagito.”

They sit in silence, taking sips from their tea. Nagito wonders if everything Hajime tries his hand at is so average- then pushes away such a rude thought about the man who has shown them kindness. Well, Hajime clearly did know his way around this kitchen. And then there was the slip that Izuru was the lord of the house. Nagito feels a blush creep onto his cheeks when he thinks about how he first inspected the other. Were they thinking so highly about… A servant? He places down his cup, his fingers moving to pick dirt from the lacey layer of his dress. The fabric was still damp, holding a chill in its snug fit on his body. Their curiosity pushes them forward, opening their mouth to ask, “Hajime-”

“Oh, you’re right. We need to get you out of that dress and into something dry. I hope you're warming up alright after everything, but it won’t mean anything if you stay in that.” He stands, looking Nagito over with no ulterior motives behind his gaze. “I doubt we have anything as beautiful as that must have been…” he thinks for a moment longer before offering his hand, “Izuru’s clothes will probably fit you better than mine. You can follow me, we have plenty of spare rooms.” 

Nagito closes his mouth, swallowing his questions. With about as much elegance as he can manage in this state, he takes Hajime’s hand and follows his lead back to the staircase. His legs ache with each step but there is nothing to be done about that, so he keeps walking. He’s led to a spacious room down the hall. They think for a moment about where Izuru might be, but considering how quiet he was on the stairs, Nagito has no way of guessing. Hajime brings him some clothing and leaves for him to get changed. He really is a gentleman, not letting a single gaze linger for more than is appropriate. Nagito takes off the dress, goosebumps spreading over his skin after finally being free of it. He takes a few shaky breaths, slender hands moving over his skin. They find their own touch soothing after being deprived of the touch of others. He combs his hair back into a short, low ponytail with a ribbon and washes his face with the pitcher of water Hajime left with him, hoping to look somewhat presentable in their stay here. The clothing is too big for him, he has to tighten the belt and the ties on the blouse but they still manage to look slightly baggy on him. He looks at himself in the mirror and can’t say he likes what he sees, but that isn’t a new feeling. 

They rejoin Hajime and determine that in the time they were asleep, nearly the whole day had passed them by. Hajime is beginning to make dinner and Nagito offers his help.

“I want to do what I can in my stay here, to prove to you how grateful I am. But I will admit I um... I do not have the best luck in the kitchen. I-I seem to burn anything I touch so, usually someone makes the food for me.” They adequately warn. 

Hajime seems to find that funny, “How about you do something simple then. Think you can cut some vegetables for me?” 

In their time together in the kitchen they learn things about each other. Nagito learns that they almost fully sustain themselves from this property. A garden and a chicken coop are currently braving the spring storm. There are incredibly rare occasions when Hajime makes the trek down to the second closest village for supplies they simply can’t make here. Nagito realizes by Hajime’s description that it is their home that he visits and holds his tongue, praying to whoever would listen for Hajime to know nothing of their family’s name. They ask instead why Hajime walks the day long hike rather than the closest town to the east. 

Hajime is quiet for a moment after the question before explaining that it is his hometown, and that he hasn’t been back since he left as a child. He changes the topic of discussion before Nagito can inquire for more answers.

Nagito learns there are few things they can’t make here, due to Izuru Kamukura. Hajime won’t talk a lot about the other resident, but any information they do get is impressive. Hajime learns that Nagito has barely worked a day in his life. He doesn’t learn much other than that because Nagito makes a point to change the subject if Hajime asks about one, where he was coming from and two, where he was going. 

They both learn that the other is somewhat easy to talk to. They were strangers, but they felt comfortable in conversation. Nagito is grateful he was useful to the person who saved him, but he did try to keep any imprudent thoughts about Hajime to a minimum. 

He sets the table like he had learned when he was a child, meticulous in the spacing of the silverware and dishes. The dining room is large with a long, dark wood table. Through an archway it led to a common room that seems to be part greenhouse with the many decorative vines lined along the lounge chairs. One of the walls serves as a bookshelf, the opposite a wall of windows. Nagito watched for a moment, the way the rain spilled down the side of the glass made a cold seep into their bones, freezing his feet in place and consuming him on the way up. They belong out there, didn’t they? Out in the cold and the dirt. He was meant to die out there, they were sure of it. And yet…

“Nagito? You can come sit, I’ll go get Izuru. Maybe if you’re lucky he’ll choose to share some of his precious wine with us,” there is a chuckle in Hajime’s voice as he passes him, his palm resting on his shoulder for only a moment before disappearing. Hajime is oblivious to Nagito's thoughts, still, there is warmth in that touch. As though it was made special to melt the ice that wanted to grip onto Nagito and not let go. Is he lucky? Maybe so.

Nagito sits at the spot he assumed was for him, a spot below the head of the table. The chair looked unused compared to its twin on the other side of the table. Izuru at the head and Hajime to his left. Hajime had switched the silverware that Nagito set out. So Nagito learns something, the mysterious and impressive man is left handed. An odd fact to know but Nagito’s invested curiosity would latch onto what he could get. 

After some time they hear only one pair of footsteps come down the stairs, matched with a grumble of Hajime’s voice. He pauses before the dining hall and takes a sigh before entering with a smile, “Sorry to keep you waiting, let’s eat, you must be hungry.” He sits down across from Nagito, pouring himself a cup of water.

“He’s not coming, I take it?” Nagito asks, a solemn expression resting on their face. “I’m so sorry for causing so much trouble… If he is the head of this household I should respect his wishes and leave.” His stomach protests in hunger. His body still wants to survive, social politeness be damned. Wretched thing. 

“No, no, this is not your fault. Please eat, don’t worry about him.” Hajime shakes his head. It is a lie, but a charitable one. Nagito gives a quick thought of thanks to whatever higher power rests above their heads and begins eating. Hajime moves food around his plate, continuously glancing at the empty seat. He stabs a carrot slice a bit too harshly, “Reclusive… unsociable bastard…” he mumbles under his breath. 

“It’s rude to talk ill of someone who is not here to defend himself, Sir Hinata,” Nagito says without looking up from his plate. It’s almost meant to be teasing.

“It’s his fault for not being here in the first place.” Hajime huffs, finally beginning to eat, though his mood stays persistent. “He hasn’t had guests in who knows how long, and the first time someone stumbles onto our doorstep he won’t even bother in a proper introduction. He was needlessly rude to you.”

Nagito smiles at him, noticing the way his brow was furrowed. Nagito believes this was him caring. “I think you are overestimating how much rudeness bothers me. I’m actually quite used to people not enjoying my presence!” They meant it as a way to bring Hajime down from worrying but it doesn’t fully work the way Nagito thought it would. 

Instead of moving on, Hajime seems personally upset with that fact, “Huh? Why- Even if you’re used to it, that doesn’t make it right! Plus you seem so kind, how could anyone be rude to you without guilt in their heart? I know I enjoy having you here, if that means anything. No matter what Izuru or anyone else has told you… someone in this world is glad that you’re here.”

Nagito fails to swallow down his surprise, left blinking at the other. “I… I think I might- I s-suddenly feel unwell. I might return to my room for the night.” They stand, leaving Hajime in his confusion of what he might have said wrong, “Thank you for dinner, I’m sorry to waste so much of it, g-good night, Hajime.” He pushes in his chair and leaves the dining room before Hajime even thinks to stand up to try and stop him. They move up the stairs with haste despite their cover story that they were sick. He curses himself for opening his mouth, for accepting such kindness. Hasn’t he learned already? Hajime’s only compensation for being perhaps the most beautiful soul Nagito has met would be misfortune. Death and despair follow Nagito wherever they go. That was proven to him on this most unfortunate day. 

_Devil’s child._

_Curse incarnate!_

_He’s just a walking omen- nothing good will ever come from having him here! We’ve suffered enough by letting him live. I say this is the final straw!_

Their voices… Their voices were so _loud_. They were far behind him and yet they torment him still! He knows he deserves every word, every insult. It was his fault- all his fault. And instead of dying like he was meant to, he has only carried his curse to this castle. Who knows how long Hajime has after making the mistake of touching him. They curl up on themselves, sobbing into their knees, their back pressed against the door. Leaving now may save the kind and beautiful Hinata from that fate. 

In the morning, he decides. He would sleep now because the caring and stubborn Hinata would not want him leaving in the middle of the night. They would leave in the morning. 

He stands on weak, shaking legs and crawls into bed without thinking about undressing. 

Sleeping proves difficult. Still hungry after only eating a portion of his meal, sore from his trek, and his mind plagues him with memories and depreciative thoughts. When he manages to fall asleep it is only a matter of time until he wakes again in an overbearing heat. He didn’t know what time it was when he awakes with no hope to fall back asleep. Every turn under the sheets only woke him up further. With a sigh, they get out of bed. They switch out of their damp clothes into the night robe hanging in the closet and decide to venture out of the room. Walking around the castle seemed like a much better distraction than being alone in his room. Hajime and Izuru would have surely retired to their rooms by now so Nagito is not worried about running into Hajime and trying to explain his behavior at dinner. 

He wanders the castle with bare feet, the robe swaying around their legs with every quiet step. His mind follows suit with the aimless roaming, searching for paths of thoughts far away from the cruel memories that he left in his room. 

They wonder again about the mysterious shadow on the stairs, the ever talented Izuru Kamukura. 

Fate is a funny thing for them, always pushing and pulling him this way and that. Maybe it is the fatigue, but he swears they feel the string of fate pull him further and further down the hallway. His hand rests on a door, thinking nothing of it. They simply stopped, pausing when their footing stumbled. He yawns, the slightest pressure makes the door begin to open, as if it were designed to give way at any touch. 

And then everything happens so fast. The door flies open and there is suddenly a tight grip on his wrist. There is a flash of pitch black hair, a glow of red eyes advancing at him at a speed he could barely comprehend, and their tired legs couldn’t keep up. His feet get caught on his own ankles and they fall, but the hold on his wrist stays, pulling on his arm when they collapse to the ground. 

Apologies are spilling out of Nagito the moment he’s caught in the hold. He wouldn’t dare look up, squeezing his eyes shut. He didn’t need to see him to know who he had disturbed. “Sir Kamukura! I’m so sorry, so so so dreadfully sorry! I didn’t mean to wake you, I was simply walking to c-clear my head- Ah, not that you care about that, I’m just trying to explain myself! I meant no harm! God how terrible this must look. A stranger coming into your home and attempting to sneak into your room at such a late hour! I’m so sorry, Sir. I don’t deserve your forgiveness but I will still beg for it, I will! Please-”

“That’s enough,” That same serene voice makes Nagito choke on his words to not let out another sound. The hold on their wrist is firm but not tightening, not angry. Nagito can feel how their hand trembles in that composed grip. He risks opening his eyes, glancing up and meeting that red gaze. 

Their eyes only met for a moment, but that was enough. Nagito’s head quickly turns back to his lap, his free hand making busy work to pull the nightgown together, as if he became exposed during the fall. Those eyes… Nagito could only look for a second. Those red irises send a chill up his spine. They inspect him, cold and calculated. Did he look at the whole world like that? Or was Nagito different? A particularly interesting pest to observe before squishing under the heel of his boot? No, not interesting, not interesting at all. The look Kamukura gave him was distinctly disinterested. It filled his expression so much that Nagito suspected it to be a mask. Not that they could even begin to understand this man. His presence is blinding, despite being shrouded in shadows. Nagito thought Hajime was a beautiful soul because of his actions, because of his kindness, but Izuru was beautiful because he radiated that beauty. Nagito feels a smile come to life on his lips. How glorious it was. Hajime, filled with warmth and compassion, offering help to a stranger; and Izuru, cold to the world and brilliant. For the first time since arriving, he is grateful for surviving if it meant he is able to be a witness to two people who held such blinding hope. 

A door directly across the hall opens, a barely dressed Hajime hurriedly stumbling out of his room, “Izuru? What happened I thought I heard a-” He takes in the sight of Nagito on the ground, his eyes leading him up the arm still held in Izuru’s fingers. Izuru’s long hair falls into his face even when he looks up from Nagito to his companion. Hajime gawks at the odd scene for a moment longer before questions spew out of him- Nagito learns something, Hajime is even more irritable when abruptly woken up. “What is going on here? Izuru I swear, can I seriously not leave you alone for 10 minutes? Nagito, what are you doing out of bed, I thought you said you weren’t feeling well. What happened?”

Nagito’s wrist is thrown down so the weak boy is turned to face Hajime, their back to Izuru. He gives a shy, guilty smile, but Izuru speaks up before they’re able to apologize. 

“Your pet got curious. You may want to keep them on a leash, before they get themselves into more trouble than they already are.” Izuru straightens up, brushing his hair out of his face. If only Nagito’s eyes weren’t fixed on the ground below him. 

“ _Izuru_ -” Hajime tries to scold but he knows the other wouldn't listen, besides, Izuru is already closing the door.

But for a moment, he stops, “Oh, and pet?” Nagito carefully turns to look back at him, another shudder running through his body when he meets that relentless gaze, “Fate may have brought you here, but this outcome… Is it a blessing or a misfortune? I advise you to decide soon. Keep in mind that the heavens were not smiling upon you this day.” And with that, he shut the door. 

Nagito is left with his breath caught in his throat. How… how could Izuru know so much, after just one look at him? Nagito feels seen down to his core- did Izuru see the curse within them? Did he feel it? They are left shaking, holding onto themselves, their mind and their heart overflowing and out of control. Something so brief made such an impact on him. He might have stayed there for quite some time if it wasn’t for Hajime. 

“...Let’s get you back to bed,” Hajime’s strong hands gently hold Nagito's slim shoulders, encouraging him to stand. An arm wraps around his waist and it's only when he is on his feet again when he’s able to look away from Izuru’s door. They look at Hajime, and there must be something new in their eyes. Hajime has been so dutiful in not allowing his eyes to linger on Nagito for too long, but here he falters. He stares for a moment too long before catching himself. He looks ahead, walking with the other back to the guest room. 

They find their voices at the same time. 

“I’m sorry he was so rude to you.”

“Sir Kamukura is amazing, isn’t he?”

Hajime’s expression becomes startled, and he checks over Nagito’s face as if Izuru had placed a spell over him. “I… He is. But I don’t see how you can think that after the encounters you’ve had with him. I haven’t heard him talk like that in a long time, about... Fate and misfortune and similar things.” Hajime shakes his head, fatigue resting in his eyes now that the excitement has worn off, “Pay him no mind, alright? He must have truly forgotten how to act around others.” 

Nagito leans against the security Hajime’s frame promises, a soft smile gracing their face, “I don’t think I’ve met a more incredible man.”

Hajime glances at Nagito but makes a point to stare ahead as he tries to hide how that comment stings his own pride, “You hardly know him.”

“But you know him, and you agree, don’t you?” Nagito’s voice is soft, almost dreamy. He’s so busy staring at Hajime’s freckles that it is a surprise when they stop in front of the guest room. 

Hajime detaches himself as Nagito’s support. His touch lingers with his fingers cascading down theirs, hesitant to let go, “Go back to sleep, Nagito. I’ll see you in the morning.” He turns from him and walks back to his own room. His shoulders were so tense, despite his exhaustion and woe. Maybe he could feel Nagito's eyes on him until he’s out of sight. 

Nagito can’t fall asleep but he obediently stays curled up under his blankets, thinking about the two extraordinary men down the hall. He knows now he had to protect them, the world would be so much worse without Izuru’s observant eyes, or Hajime’s strong arms. In the morning he would bid his goodbyes and his thanks and venture back out to the rightfully unforgiving world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I caved so the story will be updated twice a week instead of weekly!! I'm still sorting out chapter length but I hope y'all are still able to enjoy! <3

They must have fallen asleep eventually because they wake up to a knock on their door. They stay in bed when Hajime brings in fresh clothes for him, his bare shoulders and wild white hair peeking out from the covers. He smiles at Hajime and thanks him, promising to be down for breakfast soon. They relish in every moment they can peer into those forest green eyes, ready to cherish them as memories once he leaves. The same with the comfort his bed gives him, who knows when he will be gifted with something so comfortable again.

He comes down the stairs, thinking about where he would go next. There wouldn’t be another town for miles but the rain has become a light drizzle outside, the sun might even begin to shine its light soon. Mud would still cake their legs and jeopardize their footing on the steep terrain, but with the light of the morning, they had a chance to find better pathways. 

Hajime is working in the kitchen, making two plates of eggs with some sliced fruit on the side. “Ah, good morning Komaeda. Did you sleep okay after going back to bed?” Nagito can’t help but smile and feel assured he is making the right choice to protect him. 

“I’m sorry for the commotion last night, I feel terrible for waking you and Sir Kamukura. When you see him please give him my sincerest apologies.”

Hajime waved it off, sliding the last egg onto the plate, “You can tell him yourself. I’m sick of him trying to hide in the shadows like you have the plague. You’ll get a proper introduction even if I have to corner our prince.” He uses the title in a playfully mocking tone, though it did make Nagito curious if there was truth behind it. Hajime set the plates down, looking at Nagito who was still standing in the doorway, “Are you coming to eat?” 

Nagito didn’t want to waste any more of Hajime’s time, “I’m afraid I won’t be joining you for breakfast, nor will I get the chance to ask forgiveness from Sir Kamukura. I-” His voice falters. He doesn’t want to leave. He really is such a weak thing, “I will be leaving this morning, head back on my journey and stop causing you so much trouble.” 

“Trouble? You haven’t caused any trouble.” He strides over to them, taking their hand. Nagito purposefully looks to the ground as Hajime attempts to catch his eyes. “Are you sure about this? You don’t have to rush off, you’re welcome here.”

A soft gasp escapes him at the touch that would only mark Hajime even further. He is dooming him by staying, he has to go soon or else he wouldn’t have the strength to lie to the beautiful man. “Y-yes, I am sure,” He breaks away, leaving the kitchen, “I really must be going.” They hold onto themselves, trying to convince themselves that it was enough. He didn’t need the touch of others, he didn’t deserve it. He tries to ignore how Hajime follows him. 

“Well, wait! At least allow me to pack you some supplies, something to eat on your way. It’s a long trek on foot to the next town. Will you be alright? You do have a place to go, don’t you?” There is doubt in his voice. Hajime is smart, Nagito knows that. He asked questions Nagito didn’t want to give answers to. 

“Of course, I’ll be alright, Hajime. Y-you’re really too kind for your own good!” He finally faces him, “I can’t thank you enough for yesterday, I wish I could repay you in some way- I don’t think I’ve ever experienced such kindness! Hah, ah- but I. People are waiting for me-”

“Don’t lie to him.” Once again, a voice interrupts them from the stairs. Nagito has heard that voice so few times but he doesn’t think he will forget it for as long as they live. He turns from Hajime to look up. Izuru stood at the top of the stairs, staring at the two of them below. Nagito could see him finally, not just a vision of dark hair and red eyes. He began to walk down the stairs, his pale, slender hand gliding over the railing. Nagito has been pale since birth but he kept a light peach tone to his skin, just like the rosy strands of hair that still held onto the idea of color. Izuru’s skin appeared to have lost all its color somehow, making his hair and eyes all the more vivid. His hair went past his shoulders, probably falling like silk down to the small of his back, a lock of hair resting in front of his face. Nagito couldn’t help but compare Izuru to Hajime. Where Hajime is soft and rounded, Izuru is sharp- his nose, his jawline, and cheekbones. Hajime looks strong with a broad chest and capable arms, Izuru isn’t as filled out as him, and yet the way he carried himself told Nagito he could break someone’s neck with one hand. Nagito’s hand has traveled up to rest around his own throat without them realizing it. Izuru came near the last steps now, “You have nowhere to go.” It isn’t a question. 

“I- I do! I-” Nagito begins to stutter out, voice caught in the presence of Kamukura.

“I thought I told you not to lie,” Izuru tilts his head just slightly, his eyes not leaving Nagito’s. It isn’t like before, where Nagito felt too shaken up to keep his gaze, now it is like he couldn’t look away. Izuru takes the last few steps down, walking up to the other. He was only an inch or two taller than Nagito, but it is enough to make them feel small. It is exhilarating. 

“Izuru, they might not be lying.” Hajime tries not to give in so soon. He wants Nagito to be lying, he wants a reason for the other to stay, though Nagito couldn’t understand why. 

“They are. No one comes up this mountain during a storm unless they have a reason. No one would come to our doorstep unless they had no other choice. He came up a dangerous path with nothing but the clothing on his back, a dress of all things.” He looks away from Nagito to his companion, “Surely you’ve figured it out, if it wasn’t obvious the moment they collapsed onto you.” 

Nagito risks a nervous glance to Hajime. Could they know? Is he that easy to read? Hajime sighs and meets his gaze. “Nagito…” Oh god. Oh god, they knew. “Were you running away from something?”

Nagito feels a shudder run through him, his breath hitching in his throat as they realize how impressively observant these two men are. He is in the middle of them, feeling two sets of eyes on him. He didn’t speak. He didn’t need to, they already know the answer. 

His head falls in shame. For lying, for continuously causing so much trouble for such incredible men, for the truth that it appears he can not run from. He feels a hand on his head, a delicate and dedicated touch. 

The one petting his hair hums thoughtfully, “They’re interesting…” He looks up to his companion. “I will allow his stay.” 

The second half of the pair exhales in relief, taking the few steps closer, “Okay, good. Thank you, Izuru.” Those strong hands are gently placed on Nagito’s shoulders. They might not even realize how close they are to him, the way they are looking at each other. They understand each other, grateful for one another. 

Nagito begins to tremble softly, struck at how beautiful it all was. He’s never been gifted with such gentle touch, such mercy. He didn’t deserve it. The hand in his hair moves down to softly cup his jaw, lifting his gaze. Nagito learns something, Izuru is cold to the touch, unlike Hajime who radiates his warmth in everything he did. 

“But, if he is to stay here, he must know the whole truth.” Izuru’s voice is confident without being arrogant, Nagito is entranced. 

He could feel the hand on their shoulders tense just a bit, “Are you sure that’s a good idea? They might not want to stay. Maybe we should allow them a few days to rest here first.” The ever concerned Hajime, making Nagito all the more curious. 

Izuru shakes his head, “They deserve to know the truth. I gave you the same treatment when you first showed up. The same information, the same choice. If they are to stay here then they should know what monsters lurk under the same roof.” 

“Monsters?” Nagito questions, hesitant to believe any of this is real. Maybe he is still asleep and this is only a dream. Izuru nods once. Something in his observant eyes told Nagito that this isn’t fully a selfless act. He wants to see Nagito’s reaction to the truth. 

Hajime’s hands slip off their shoulders, “I can make some tea, Nagito you still have to eat breakfast. Then we can sit and... talk.” 

They end up in the sitting room adjoining the dining room, Nagito with his feet tucked under him on a loveseat, his back facing the wall of windows. With a cup of tea in his hands, his full attention is on Kamukura, who sits across from them. On opposite sides of them sat Hajime in an armchair, glancing between the two.

And then Kamukura begins his story. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamukura's story  
> Content warning: minor/vague depictions of violence, Junko Enoshima, minor character death.

The kingdom was long dead now, not even their story survived. An entire population vanishes overnight and the world is left unaware. 

Izuru Kamukura was a boy of few words but decisive and intelligent, traits in a prince that were signs of a good king. His parents died too soon, leaving behind their only son, and the Council. Izuru was the acting-king, but the Council liked to use him as a puppet. He was just a boy, he didn’t know any better at first. But as he grew, he learned. He grew defiant of them, not listening to their lies and so-called advice. They liked to remind him that he was not the crown king yet, the official ceremony and title and  _ power _ were only given to the heir on their 24th birthday, as per custom in their kingdom. It was an old custom based on even older lore, one Izuru forgot now. Something about there being 24 hours in the day and being blessed by both the sun and moon. 

He might not have remembered as much as he had if it was not the eve of his birthday, the night before he would be crowned king and would finally have control over his life and his kingdom. But even after all this time he remembered. The shouting from the streets, the clash of weapons, the cries of grieving mothers and scared children. 

The neighboring village had never wished to cause them harm before, they had trading agreements with them. Now, with their crest raised high on flags, they were slaughtering civilians mercilessly. At first, all Izuru could do was watch, speechless and overwhelmed at what he was witnessing. Their army was small, it looked like it was made up of noncombatants but they moved quickly, ravaging and slaughtering everything in their path. 

That’s when he saw her. Their leader. A girl with abundant black hair, moving almost too quick for the human eye to see. She's followed by her twin, the only difference between them is the length of their hair and their demeanor. The second in command, the one with short hair, was calculated, scanning the area for threats. The leader… She was wild, grinning in her entertainment of the slaughter. She killed some of her own men just because they get in her way. She was ruthless for the sheer enjoyment of it. They were making their way to the castle, to the prince. 

Izuru believes he did the logical thing: he hid. 

But they found him anyway, slashing through anyone who stood between them and their goal. 

It was only the three of them in the room, and the wild one introduced herself. Junko Enoshima. He won’t ever forget her name. She smiles at him, showing off bloodied fangs just as her sister attacked him with a knife. 

He’s unsure how he stood his own against a vampire, the memories so far away now. But even if the calculated one and he were evenly matched, it didn’t matter. In the midst of the fight, Junko sunk her fangs into his neck. 

Instead of killing him, she turned him. Blamed it on the fact she liked him, like they were children playing husband and wife. The thought even now makes him sick. 

She stayed to watch the transformation and the sister disappeared to deal with some business with the army. The transformation was painful, her venom slowly killing him, and then… the hunger. A hunger he had never experienced before, a craving for blood. He needed it to survive the change and his body didn’t give him the option of dying. A lot of his memories are missing from that time, but the next memory he has, he’s covered in blood. His white nightgown was splattered and soaked- it appears that any remaining survivors from the attack, he killed with his own hands and sucked dry. 

He wanted to be horrified and disgusted, but instead, he could only feel satisfied. His castle was empty, Junko bidding her goodbyes with a kiss Izuru was too exhausted to stop. She licked the blood off his newly formed fangs and she promised she would be back for him soon. He returned to the window he first watched the onslaught from, the blood making his clothes stick to him. Only the Heavens know how he felt watching Enoshima leave the gate of his kingdom. She steps over the wreckage, allies and enemies and innocents lay dead at her feet. 

She turns to wave him goodbye.

And gets an arrow in the back.

It was an ambush, a group of children, from what Izuru could see, led by the sister. 15 or so of them, all teenagers, all ready to fight. Izuru knew nothing of what drove them to attack, perhaps their homes had been destroyed just like his own, perhaps the sister had pleaded with them to do what she was not strong enough to do: stand against her twin. Enoshima was outnumbered, but she didn’t go down without a fight. She killed as many of them as she could, laughing and sobbing when she killed her own sister with a weapon meant for her. The finishing blow to the demon was a wooden stake through the heart, done by a young boy with sandy blonde hair. Izuru remembers how the hero cried when she collapsed. He was just a boy, but now he was a killer. His surviving companions consoled him, for he did the right thing. The world was a better and safer place without the monstrous and evil influence of Junko Enoshima. 

They mourn their dead, they check for survivors but are too horrified to handle all the carnage.

Their hero looks up to the castle and spots Izuru. He’s been told before he has a frightening appearance and he’s sure that was only heightened with the blood. And yet, the boy only bows his head and turns away, not alerting the group about the newly reborn vampire. Perhaps out of mercy, or pity, or just not wanting more blood on his hands, the hero lets the monster live.

Izuru the sole survivor. A prince left with nothing, not even his humanity. There was nothing for him to do but to continue to survive. 

Time moves on, his massacred kingdom decaying and decomposing, soon the bones of his subjects are covered in overgrowth. Trade routes and pathways disappear and are rewritten to the point where no one would imagine coming near such a wild and untamed region.

He becomes familiar with his immortality. Unlike the world outside, his appearance didn’t change. Because of the time of the attack he has no way of knowing if he even made it to his 24th birthday before he stopped aging entirely. 

The hunger returns, but normal food does nothing to satisfy it. In his isolation on the mountainside, he had no choice but to lower himself to a predator, hunting for the blood of animals. 

And things get… Boring. He tries to occupy himself, he studies and learns and practices anything he can get his hands on to entertain himself, but the days repeat, and time goes by so slowly.

Hundreds of stagnant years pass until something changes. He was feeding one evening in the woods, a buck that didn’t stand a chance against his speed and strength. Unfortunately, his meal was interrupted by a man staggering through the woods, lost and intoxicated. Izuru wipes the blood off his face and offers the man his life if he promised to leave him alone and act like he never saw anything. The drunk sways and spews insults at him before charging at him- Izuru didn’t mean to kill him. He had simply avoided the human's advance, and luck was not in the favor of his attacker. The antlers of the deer pierced through his chest in a gruesome display. 

The fresh blood dripped down the bone, fresh and warm and  _ human. _ Izuru hadn’t had human blood since the night he was turned, at that time he could barely remember the taste, but he could smell how much richer it was. Even with the poison of alcohol running through it, it was too enticing for the hungry vampire. 

He knew it was a mistake, but a part of him was curious what consequences would come from his lapse of judgment. 

His answer came two weeks later, with a knock on his door. He answered it, sure that someone, after all these years, had finally come to kill him. 

Instead on his doorstep is a boy. A boy with spiky hair and a determined look in his eyes. A boy that reminded Izuru of that young hero so many years ago.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning in this chapter: Minor character death, Komaeda's backstory somewhat following his canon, he's treated poorly in his hometown

Nagito sits speechless. He has been called a demon his whole life, and now a real monster sat before him. They could picture it, Izuru as he is now and yet so much younger, covered in the blood of his own citizens. They should be frightened, terrified, and yet he just feels enthralled. He needed to know the rest of the story.

Izuru turns his head to Hajime, “I believe you’re more fit to tell the rest. If you don’t recount your story they will only ask questions until they know the full picture.”

Hajime nods, setting down his cup. He clearly is more familiar with Izuru’s past but the story still makes his skin crawl. He glances at Nagito and anxiously picks his cup back up again, looking into it instead of Nagito’s wide, curious eyes. 

“It’s… Not as interesting as all that. But I guess to know the whole truth…” He trails off before beginning his story.

For Hajime, it began only 6 years ago. He was 16 and living with his parents when a man came running into town screaming Vampire. 

They had found the body of the town drunk in the woods, sucked dry, they said, with the mark of fangs on his neck. Hajime didn’t believe in ghost stories, but the rest of his town did. There was a panic, a rise in fear that the beast on the mountain would come to strike at any moment. It would kill them all if they didn’t do something.

Hajime didn’t know why he was chosen, maybe because he wouldn’t be missed. But he remembers being called into a room with his parents and the leaders of their town. He sat quiet, respectful, he had always tried to be a good kid. Until they told him his fate. 

A tribute, they said.  _ A sacrificial lamb _ is what they meant. He would go up to the mountains and find the vampire, offer himself up in order to spare the rest of the town. 

He was furious, speaking out of line, screaming at the people who he should respect the most. “You’re asking me to give up my life- to chase down a beast who might not even exist? The man they found was a drunk, a hindrance to this whole town! Ask his wife, she's probably grateful he’s gone! Why should I give my life? I haven’t done anything  _ wrong- _ ”

He’s cut off by a swift hand to the back of his head, his mother's scolding voice telling him to know his place, that it wasn't his decision to make. His father put his hand on Hajime’s shoulder, maybe in an attempt to comfort him but it just made Hajime feel like a child. They said it was his responsibility, that he was doing it for the safety of his entire town. 

He kept his anger to himself after that, complaining wouldn’t have changed anything. 

Sent up the mountain alone, he curses this so-called vampire. Curses his town for believing in something so juvenile. Curses his parents for sending their only son to his doom. Curses himself for being too young and weak to do anything. 

It’s half a day's walk and he spots a building amongst the trees. He had never heard of a castle being in these woods, he imagined it to be abandoned. But it was the first thing he saw, so he took his chances. It wasn’t as if he could go back home. 

Making it to the front of the castle was a challenge of itself, the forest dense and nurioused. Certain this would leave him with nothing, he bangs on the front door. His anger had only grown on the journey. Maybe that’s why he wasn’t afraid when someone opened the door. 

“I thought he looked like a vampire, piercing red eyes and pitch black hair…” The present Hajime smiles, finding it amusing now. “I was a brave kid. Or a stupid one. I was blunt and I just told him the situation. I was sent there as a tribute for a vampire and I asked if that was him. And… He told me the truth. The same story you just heard.” 

“It was peculiar,” Izuru adds, “I thought how cruel the world had become without my realizing. It had devolved into a place where they sent children to unknown fates simply for their own selfish survival. I allowed him to stay, if it was what he chose.”

“There was a catch though, remember?” Hajime places down his cup, fully smiling now. He has a brilliant smile, “You said if I was boring you would send me back.” 

Izuru tilts his head, “Hm, and that is still up for inspection.” 

Hajime laughs, threatening to send a throw pillow in Izuru’s direction, “As if I would believe that for a second, you couldn’t live without me. “

“So you drink from him?” Nagito interjects, inquisitive and fascinated. The pair seems to remember they aren’t alone and refrain from continuing their banter.

With a conscious hand to his neck, Hajime nods, “Y-yeah. I’m, um, I’m human, Izuru isn’t. We’ve worked it out over the years.”

Izuru nods, “He is my food source, yes. I’m able to take enough to sustain myself without hurting him. Any other questions you have you will simply have to answer on your own, pet. You will have plenty of opportunities if you stay here with us.”

Nagito is reminded of his situation. He had been caught up in their story to the point he was able to forget his own. They sit back in their chair, closing their eyes, “Thank you, for sharing this with me. I’m not afraid of you, I have no inclination to run. However… It wouldn’t be right of me to accept your invitation without giving you my truth in return.”

“Komaeda, you don’t have to. We know how painful pasts can be- we’ve had years to become comfortable with ours. If you don’t want to share yours with us, you are not obligated to. You can start anew here,” Hajime reassures them. 

Nagito knows better, his past is a truth he couldn’t run from. He looks up, meeting Hajime’s eyes, then Izuru’s, “You wanted to warn me about the fact you’re a monster, so I will do the same. You have a right to know about the monster you are inviting into your home with blind kindness.”

Nagito Komaeda was born sick, the doctors were sure that he wouldn’t survive the night. But through a miracle, the child survived. There were whispers throughout the town though, that only got worse over time. 

_ Perhaps the human child did die, and was replaced _ . 

Then Nagito’s brown hair started to turn white.

_ An odd child- probably a changeling. _

Then Nagito’s parents died before he was 10 years old. They had no other relatives, so various caregivers and nannies were sent to take care of him. Then one by one they died too. Tragedies, accidents, sickness, all befell the ones watching over him.

_ A changeling? No, something far more ominous. Misfortune follows that child like a cloud full of lightning, ready to strike whoever gets closest.  _

Luckily the boy grew up and no longer needed someone to take care of him. But the town had already made up its mind. They usher their children away, they walk on the other side of a pathway, avoiding the omen of death. Nagito’s parents were close to nobles in their riches and the town still respected the Komaeda name, but they avoided their offspring like the plague.

Which, when he thinks about it, was probably why when the plague struck the town, he didn’t get sick. 

That was another reason why they hated him- good things happened to him. Robbers and killers would never strike their house despite its wealthy appearance. And although he looks feeble, he never seemed sick. They didn’t know about the illness that would kill him eventually- a year left to live. That’s what the doctors said every year. 

Once he wasn’t a child, the town cared less about whispering when they saw him.

_ Devil’s child. A demon hiding among us. Don’t get too close, don’t you know about the curse?  _

Overtime, Nagito began to believe them. The world worked differently for him, he didn’t know why. But the town was correct, he didn’t deserve to thrive while the people around him suffered. He wanted to change it but he learned quickly anything he touched would only fall under the curse. Anyone who showed him kindness or touched him would undergo some type of misfortune. He had spent most of his 23 years of life alone, no hope for a friend, let alone a life partner. He was shunned and isolated but it was okay. If he was alone then he couldn’t hurt anyone else.

And then, like another miracle, he was given a second chance. The townspeople weren’t as willing to accept that way of life and wanted to do something-  _ anything-  _ to break the curse that lived in their town. Perhaps isolation wasn’t the way, someone suggested. Perhaps he needed to be tamed and restrained. He sat quietly in the town meeting as they decided what to do with him. He didn’t know if he deserved all this attention, but he felt so lucky to be involved in the town's affairs for the first time. Myths and traditional wisdom guide their decision: what quells and tames barbaric ways better than the love of another? Marriage. They would marry them off in an attempt to subdue the curse. 

The problem remained though of who would risk living their life with a freak like Nagito Komaeda? 

For the first time since he was a naive child, Nagito felt happy. This was a beautiful and bright hope, no matter how small. He might not have to be alone. There was a chance he could be loved. The town hall was silent, waiting for volunteers. He couldn’t help himself, he spoke up, “I recognize everything you are risking, being around a horrible omen like me, but, I-I promise as your spouse I will be anything you want me to be. I will give you anything. Everything that I own will be yours, you will deserve it so much more than I do.”

Maybe it was the promise of his fortune that pushed a volunteer forward, but Nagito didn’t care. It was such a beautiful and selfless act. 

Everyone acts quickly before the volunteer could change his mind, a widower in his 30’s. They plan the wedding ceremony as soon as possible. They didn’t care about the storm rolling over the mountainside, beginning to cover their little town. 

If Nagito wasn’t so wrapped up in his own desires, he would have advised them to wait, to plan with safety in mind- for example, waiting until the church wasn’t busy instead of holding it outside. But instead, he just felt beautiful in his simple gown, the white, flowery lace representing the renewal of his life. They could have a new life, a wonderful life with this stranger. 

The winds were picking up, the guests of the ceremony could see the rain coming down in a blanket of darkness.  _ A terrible omen _ , they mummer as the clergy reads the vows. Still, this was their desperate solution for a change, they could only hope the heavens would be appeased after the ceremony was complete. How foolish they all were.

Thunder crashed above them and the air felt alive with static, surrounding them in a heavy feeling. Nagito felt his skin prick to life, and he knew what was coming. But he couldn’t stop it. 

The man who volunteered to marry him, the noble angel, promises to love and care for Nagito Komaeda to his last breath. 

The sky opens up in a bolt of light, striking him where he stood. 

Nagito was thrown back, blinded by the flash for a moment. They blink, hearing their clothes sizzling before he can see the singes. He hears the shouting of the mob before he sees the body of his fiancé. 

Tears well in his eyes, horrified, shaken to his core. Clearly, he was cursed by hell itself. He brought the ultimate suffering to a beacon of hope. An angel lay dead next to him, and it was all his fault.

The townspeople decide that this would be the last time he brought destruction to their lives. They would have killed him if he didn’t run. Maybe that's what he deserved, maybe he should have stayed. Maybe he should have died on the mountainside like he’s sure the people of his home were praying for. 

But instead, they sit in front of their saviors, the storm that should have killed him like it killed his fiancé at his back.


	5. Chapter 5

“I’ve killed anyone who has tried to care for me. I’m a harbinger of death and despair. With your kindness, Hajime, I worry I’ve already sealed your fate,” They can’t even bring a smile to their face, sitting with their hands crossed over their lap. “It does not matter that I have nowhere to go, I am risking hurting you both if I stay here.” 

“Nagito,” Hajime looks like he wants to comfort the other but the space between them is too far, “None of that was your fault. It’s not as though you wanted bad things to happen to people, you can’t control fate. I can’t believe they would have killed you over an accident,” He sits back in his chair. 

Izuru hums thoughtfully, “It’s as though the world only gets darker as the years go on. It’s possible I made the right choice by removing myself from society.” He stands to take his leave.

“Where are you going?” Hajime didn’t think this conversation was anywhere close to being over. 

Izuru takes the empty teacups, “I have clothing saved from the others that used to live in this castle. I’m going to alter them to be suitable as a new wardrobe for our new companion. He can’t keep wearing our oversized clothes.” 

Nagito stands in surprise, “You intend to let me stay? But the curse-”

“Hajime is a strong individual, I believe he can handle anything the fates decide to give him. As for me, I doubt any more misfortune could befall me personally, but I would find it an intriguing change of pace,” Izuru looks Nagito over, and although his expression gives away nothing, they are sure they see a flicker of interest. With that he leaves the room, leaving Nagito and Hajime alone.

Nagito sits back down slowly, stunned, “I’m… I don’t deserve this. I shouldn’t be welcomed here, I-I shouldn’t be selfish and stay. I want to protect you, both of you. I-I thought my fiancé was divine, but compared to the two of you…” He is at loss for words. What twist of luck. 

Hajime hesitates before coming to sit next to Nagito, taking his hand, “It’s not selfish if we want to welcome you here. Nagito, you didn’t deserve the way they treated you. Give us a chance to care about you before you try to push us away out of fear.”

Nagito looks at his hand in Hajime’s, his slender finger tracing over the calluses on the man's palm, “Do you believe I’m cursed?” He asks quietly. 

Hajime smiles, “Weren’t you listening? I don’t believe in ghost stories. I think Izuru and I are very lucky to have you here.”

Lucky. What did Nagito Komaeda truly know about luck? He didn’t understand the plan the Heavens lay out for him. He didn’t understand the kind man holding his hand. But he wants to, and that’s enough for now.

Hajime and Izuru had 6 years to develop a rhythm of living together and yet adding Komaeda into their lives barely proved to be a hiccup in that flow. Nagito continues to learn just how different the two men are.

With Hajime, days are bright and busy, full of curious discussion and passionate conversation about anything and everything. Nagito attempts to be useful so they explore how much of Komaeda’s bad luck in the kitchen is actually due to inadequate teaching. They find themselves very close to Hajime at times and he can never discern if it was his doing, or Hajime’s. Nagito has never been touched in so many different ways, each one making his heart flutter. Soft and fleeting, reassuring, guiding, accidents that linger for a moment too long. Every day is a day he can look forward to, knowing he would keep Hajime company. 

In contrast, time with Izuru is rare and quiet. Nagito didn’t mind the silence, they have a feeling that Izuru didn’t require the exchanging of words for proper communication. However, unlike Hajime, who has been given the gift of time with Izuru, Nagito is new to reading the vampire’s mannerisms.

Their first miscommunication occurs near the end of the first week when he found the Manor’s library and is exploring it one night. Losing track of time, he doesn’t know how long he’s there before they sense they are being watched. They turn to see a desk at the far end of the room, and there sits Izuru, observing him. 

“This library is not forbidden to you. This is your home too, after all,” Izuru says when Nagito apologizes for interrupting his studies. Nagito tries to trust his words and go back to perusing the large selection of books but he could feel Izuru’s gaze on the back of his neck and feels like an intruder. 

After some time he excuses himself to go back to his room, but not before Izuru asks, “Will you be back tomorrow night?” 

“If you do not wish for me to be here, I will not come back. This is your home first, Sir Kamukura,” He struggles to keep Izuru’s gaze, so piercing it took Nagito’s breath away. Nagito wonders if the vampire could see into their soul, and if he could, why did he not look away?

After receiving only a slight hum from Izuru, Nagito leaves and does not go back to the library the next day. He would have to be conscious to not disturb Izuru in any routine he may have. 

The mistake presents itself the following day when the first face he sees is Izuru at the top of the staircase instead of Hajime in the kitchen. 

“You didn’t come to the library last night,” Izuru says it like a statement but Nagito feels the need to give an answer.

“I was trying to respect your wishes. It was my understanding that you didn’t want me there,” Nagito focuses his attention on the white ribbons on the sleeves of his blouse. He accepts that most people preferred his absence. He ignores the aching in the pit of his stomach at the thought of Izuru being the same as everyone from his hometown. 

“Ah,” Izuru nods, “I see that I failed to make it clear to you, allow me to remedy that.” He holds Nagito’s hand in between his own. Kamukura did not have Hajime’s warmth but this moment lit a small flame within Nagito’s chest nonetheless, “I hope to see you in the library tonight.” 

“I- Of course, Sir Kamukura… I will see you tonight.” Satisfied with the resolution, Izuru releases the gentle hold he had on their hands. Nagito can feel Izuru watch him walk down the stairs, a familiar and enticing tingle spreading along his skin. 

Another week passes and Nagito finds Izuru does that often: regarding him quietly, studying them, especially at dinners, which is the only meal Izuru would join the two humans. 

Hajime compliments Nagito, saying his pleated skirt matched his eyes beautifully. 

“Yes, Sir Kamukura is incredibly talented. I feel beautiful wearing the clothes he’s made for me.” He smiles and glances at Izuru. The vampire brings a wine glass to his lips, and for just a second, Nagito believes he notices the beginnings of a smile on the stoic man’s lips. 

In that trivial amount of hope, Nagito becomes confident that with some time he would be able to understand Izuru. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so short so sorry about that! I promise good things in the next chapter ^^


	6. Chapter 6

It’s the end of the first month of Nagito’s stay with Hajime and Izuru, and it’s the first break in routine. Unlike Izuru who does things differently day to day, other than his one habit of meeting Nagito in the library, Hajime enjoys living by patterns. 

Without fail, Nagito would make his way down to the kitchen and Hajime would already be in there making breakfast for the two of them. But today, Hajime is nowhere to be seen. Nagito hums and considers making breakfast in the other's absence, but instead wonders what would have to happen to cause Hajime to break his routine. 

He gets his answer shortly in a slurred call of his name from the foyer, “Nagito…! Nagito!” Investigating, Nagito finds Hajime stumbling down the stairs, a lopsided grin on his face when he spots them. Worried that he would trip and hurt himself, Nagito quickly climbs the stairs to meet him. They attempt to help in his stability but Nagito isn’t exactly a sturdy foundation for the strong man. Hajime laughs to himself, “Good.. good morning, gorgeous! Is that the morning sun or just your… your um... Your beautiful face?” 

Blood rushes to Nagito’s cheeks, “H-Hajime, what has gotten into you today?” He becomes so flustered he is even less help when Hajime continues to try and walk down the stairs.

“Hm?” Hajime lolls his head to the side, a dazed smile on his face- and that’s when Nagito notices it. Blood. Two puncture marks on his neck are just beginning to bleed, dripping down to his collarbone. 

“Goddamnit, Hinata.” An exasperated voice paired with quick footsteps follows them, Izuru taking up the other side of Hajime. “Let’s just bring him to the seats in the foyer, trying to drag him back up the stairs would be much more difficult.” 

They sit Hajime down on the small lounge chair near the fireplace, Izuru sitting by his side to start bandaging the small wounds, “You’re impatient, Hinata.” Izuru huffs, the first time Nagito has seen Izuru genuinely express his emotions. 

However Hajime is less amazed by this marvel, not paying Izuru much attention at all, too busy blindingly reaching for Nagito’s hand, “You're incredibly beautiful, Nagito. Have I told you that already? I think you are just gorgeous. I’m sorry for being late for breakfast, I can start now-” He attempts to stand but is held back by a steady hand on his chest. 

“You should probably be quiet now,” Izuru advises. 

Nagito can feel the warmth on his face, turning his attention to Izuru, “What’s wrong with him? Is he normally like this when you feed off of him?” Concern is laced in their voice, holding their hands close to their chest in worry. 

“Yes, he is. Usually, he’s much more obedient, though. Not running off while I get his bandages.” Izuru says in almost a scolding tone, to which Hajime just giggles and leans against him, “He’ll be his normal self in a few days, it really is nothing to worry over.” 

Nagito nods but he doesn’t move from Hajime’s side. Izuru gets him back up the stairs and into bed and goes to make the two humans breakfast. Nagito gives himself the responsibility to keep an eye on Hajime, who still is complimenting him in nearly every breath. The generous amount of kind words is almost enough to offset every insult his hometown ever threw him. At some point Hajime’s dopy words break down Nagito’s anxious state, making them smile and giggle with the dazed boy. 

By the time Izuru returns with two plates Hajime has fallen back asleep. Nagito ignores his own meal in favor of watching the handsome man in peaceful slumber. “Taking so much blood from him… Feeding on him like this seems almost cruel, Sir Kamukura. He’s not himself in this state,” Nagito mumbles, his hand hovering over Hajime’s head. He wants to pet his hair and comfort him but knows he has no right to. 

Izuru stands at the foot of the bed, “It may seem cruel to take so much from him at a time, but it is what we’ve agreed on, it’s how we’ve done it for years.” Nagito looks back at him and Izuru notes the look in those pale green eyes. He explains further, “Hajime has been my food source for some time, but when he first came to me he voiced his distaste for the process of being fed from. Respecting his wishes, I promised to space out my meals as much as I could. That equals to nearly month long intervals. But in return, I have to take more in order to sustain myself for the time between feeding. Thus, here we are,” He sits on the opposite side of the bed, adjusting the blankets just slightly as if he knew exactly how Hajime liked it. “Besides…” Unlike Nagito, Izuru knew his place at Hajime’s side, his touches are minor but significant. His actions have a clear purpose behind them, “He overworks himself too often. By giving him a reason to stay in bed, his body can rest and recuperate. I get the chance to take care of him the way he takes care of me so often,” He spoke softly, his red eyes gentle when they looked upon his companion. 

This situation allows Nagito to not only see a different side of Hajime but of Izuru too. The vampire cared far deeper than he is willing to admit. His nature is isolating and cold, but his heart is apparent through his actions. Nagito is sure if Izuru and Hajime didn’t develop a bond with one another, the latter would have left a long time ago. 

Hajime is feeling better on the third day but it didn’t feel proper leaving his bedside yet. Izuru and Nagito are sitting in one of their comfortable silences, the only sound in the room is Hajime's deep breathing. 

Izuru says what has been on his mind for three days, watching Nagito fret over Hajime’s condition. “You’re in love with him.”

Nagito closes his eyes and nods. It is a mistake and he knows it, he would never be able to have someone so wonderful. But in return, Nagito says what is on their mind, “You’re no better, are you? I’ve only known him for a month, you’ve known him for years... And he doesn’t realize, does he?” They turn from Hajime to Izuru, and for the first time, he doesn’t cower away from those intense eyes. “Is that the only way you can fall in love, Sir Kamukura? After knowing them for years and understanding them?” It is a terribly selfish question. He should feel ashamed for holding onto such a hope.

There’s a delay in Izuru’s answer. Hajime begins to stir awake. “...I thought so. But that was before I met you.” 

The answer takes the air out of Nagito’s lungs, but he has no time to dissect it. Beside him, Hajime groans awake and Izuru turns away from them both to pour Hajime a glass of water. 

“Ah, Nagito.. Izuru..” Hajime sits up, taking the glass from Izuru and drinking half of it down, “Thank you,” He wipes his eyes, “What time is it? Nagito have you eaten already?” 

Nagito smiles, their shoulders relaxing in relief. There’s his hardworking Hajime. 

“Just relax for now, you still need rest. I’ve taken care of the pet, there's no need to worry,” Izuru assures him. 

Hajime sighs, “Don’t refer to them like that...” He grumbles, drinking the rest of his water. “Did you take more this time than before? I swear you take more each time, you greedy bloodsucker.” Hajime runs his fingers over the bandages on his neck. 

“I did not, and I do not. You complain more each time, you selfish mortal,” Izuru keeps a detached tone, but Hajime still took the bait all the same, sending the pair into a banter Nagito is becoming quite familiar with. He didn’t mean to interrupt it with his laughter, the two men faltering and looking at him.

“Ah, I’m sorry,” Nagito keeps his fingers over their mouth, self-conscious about his smile, “I’m just happy our Hajime is feeling better.” 

No longer lightheaded and brave, the title of  _ our Hajime _ makes the other human clear his throat and focus on the empty cup in his hands to ignore his blush. 

The room falls quiet for a moment, Nagito nervously fidgeting with his fingers before he gets the courage to start speaking again, “I don’t know how to suggest this properly, but this situation had me thinking... I- well, I figured that as long as another human is living here, you could feed off of... Me, as well, Sir Kamukura. Alternating between the two of us means you wouldn't need to wait so long in between meals and you wouldn’t have to take so much.” He explains, still keeping his eyes on their hands in their lap, “But for Hajime and I, the space between stays the usual month.” He looks up in time to see Hajime change his attention to Izuru. Following the gaze, Nagito finds himself being stared down by penetrating red eyes.

“You... really don’t have to do that, Komaeda. Izuru and I have a way that works out for us, you don’t have to feel responsible to give something like that to us,” And maybe those words were also true, but what Hajime didn’t know how to voice is clear in his tone: He is hesitant to change their system. “Ah, what do you think, Izuru? It would affect you more than me.”

Izuru still is silent, his eyes not wavering from Nagito, “Be honest. Are you only offering because you want to be useful to us? Because you feel like you have to?”

Nagito is quick to shake his head, talking to the floor, “I do want to be useful to you both to repay all the kindness you’ve shown me, but my blood is not something I feel obligated to offer up. It’s perfectly clear that the two of you do not need me in that way.” He opens his mouth and takes in a breath before quickly closing it again. They slowly look up to meet Izurus eyes, “You asked me to be honest, and now I ask you to be the same. Are you not curious to know what I taste like, Sir Kamukura?” 

Izuru’s expression didn’t change, but Nagito thinks they notice a slight bob of his adam’s apple. Out of the corner of his eye, Nagito can see Hajime look between them, Izuru’s hesitation to answer spoke volumes to those who knew how to read him. Nagito is beginning to learn. Then the vampire regains his composure as if no time has passed at all, “I don’t see the harm in experimenting. If at any point you or I find discomfort in the process, Hajime and I will resume our normal arrangement.”

After the agreement they quickly moved on to other topics and didn’t mention it again, though it constantly lingered in the back of Nagito’s mind. 

As it did in Hajime’s as well, it appears. It’s a few weeks after Izuru fed from Hajime, the two humans preparing dinner. Hajime cleans off the knives he used but Nagito caught him nearly every time when his eyes drifted away from his task. 

“Is something on your mind?” Nagito asks. He didn’t know what drew these two men to look at him so often. Nagito enjoys feeling beautiful in the things they wear, but that doesn’t mean their features match the delicate fabric in elegance. 

“You and Izuru are getting… close?” He returns the question with one of his own, placing away the clean utensils to move closer to Nagito. Only to inspect that he was seasoning the meat properly, of course. 

Nagito gives a short hum, a small smile coming to his lips without his realizing, “I believe he tolerates my presence. Which is a great honor coming from a man like him.” 

Hajime almost laughs, but he knows Nagito isn’t joking, “I really think you hold him to too high of a standard.”

Nagito leans slightly, pressing his shoulder to Hajime’s chest and looking up at him, “Are you becoming jealous?” The reaction from Hajime is immediate, stiffened and flustered at the question paired with the touch. Then in an instant, Nagito was brushing past him, going to wash their hands, “Though if you are... Who are you jealous of? Sir Kamukura or me?” 

“I- I have no idea what you are talking about, Komaeda.” He does. 

Nagito dries his hands and walks slowly over the distance between them, “There’s no need, truly. Sir Kamukura is very impressive, but I wouldn’t trade your kindness for anything, Hajime.” They wonder if Hajime realizes why he never uses an honorific for his name like he did for Izuru. Nagito owes his life to Hajime, but he didn’t feel the need to call him Sir and apologize for his company. Well, it may be pointless to explain it now. Hajime finally meets his eyes. They are similar in height but Hajime carries himself taller, Nagito gladly taking the position to be looked down upon with those strong green eyes.  _ My Hajime _ , he wants to say, wants to hold him so dearly. They want to say a lot of things, but it isn’t their place to say them. 

When the two stare at each other without talking for some time, Hajime turns away, breaking the contact, “I’m going to get Izuru for dinner.”

“There’s no need,” Always with perfect timing, Izuru comes into the kitchen. “I came to inform Komaeda that I will be taking him up on his offer of blood tonight, if that is acceptable for them.”

Nagito is ashamed of the pink blush that dusts his cheeks and the way his heartbeat jumps. They take a moment to find their voice, “Yes, of course. I have no issue with that.”

Izuru nods, “After your dinner then. May I help set the table?” 


	7. Chapter 7

Their dinner begins in silence that is different from the others. There is an anticipation in the air, a slight tension that makes Nagito tongue-tied. Izuru, unlike other nights, seems to be looking everywhere but Nagito. Hajime was the one to break the silence.

“This seems a little soon for you to eat, Izuru,” He observes. 

Izuru purposefully inspects his wine glass, swirling the red liquid around slowly, methodically. “For our system, yes. I’ve grown used to the soft dull ache of hunger that comes sometime after feeding from you, I can function under it just fine. I simply ignore it until it becomes too strong, and that’s when I come to you. Now the plan is to alternate between you. If I am to take less than normal, I felt my hunger levels should reflect that.” 

Nagito sits quietly listening, picking at Their plate. His nerves are restricting his appetite. Even though Nagito thought eyes were not on him, Izuru takes notice.

“Eat up, pet. You're going to need the strength.”

The night sneaks up on them and soon Izuru leads Nagito to his bedroom. Nagito takes in the elegance of the room. Their room is made for a noble guest, but Izuru's room is fit for a Prince. The large room is dim, even if the sun was still shining it wouldn't illuminate the room due to the heavy black curtains that hung on every window. Izuru sits on a long lounge chair, letting his guest casually inspect the room. They run their fingers across the ornate carvings of the bedposts. Only when Nagito moves towards the desk with a journal laid out does Izuru call for them to join him. 

Nagito holds many questions in their heart about the man next to him, but focuses on the business at hand. 

"I will treat this as I do my meals with Hajime. If there is any point where you wish for me to stop, I will. I will only be taking what I need, which will not be much." Izuru explains, moving close enough to press his knee against Nagito's. 

Nagito is still, conscious of Izuru's slow breathing and how it got closer to him, soon brushing along his neck. He swallows and hears a faint voice, barely above a whisper.

"Tilt your head for me, pet." 

He does, closing his eyes and taking a slow breath to calm his nerves. Then two sharp fangs puncture their skin. It is almost painful, stinging as Izuru’s fangs dig into his skin and drink his blood with every anxious pump of his heart. 

Nagito wonders if there are physical side effects to being fed upon or if it’s only their body's reaction to being so close to the prince. His fingers grip onto his dress, their breathing shallow. They have to bite back a soft noise when they feel Izuru’s tongue press against his skin, perhaps licking up a stray drop of blood. He tries not to lose himself in that thought, that his blood is delectable enough that Izuru didn’t want to waste a single drop. Light headed with happiness over the fact he was being useful to someone so amazing, they can hear their heartbeat in their ears. Their body betrays his desire to stay still and perfect for Izuru, a shudder running through them suddenly. Izuru places his hand on their hip, a firm hold keeping him still. “I’m sorry,” He says quietly, Izuru only able to pull him closer in response. He doesn't know how long they stay like that, pressed against each other, Izuru hidden in the crook of his neck. He wouldn’t mind staying like that forever. He wouldn’t mind if Izuru sucked him dry. 

But he didn’t. When he pulls away Nagito doesn’t miss the blood he had just given away. Izuru licks the wound clean, and if that isn’t enough to make Nagtio flush with heat, they believe they feel a gentle apologetic kiss to his neck. He couldn’t determine what Hajime could ever dislike about this process. 

Izuru lifts his head and their eyes meet. The room is silent as they stare at each other, so close. Ever so close. Nagito’s eyes move down to Izuru’s lips, slightly parted, a slight flush of color after feeding. When he looks up, Izuru’s eyes are focused on his lips. He swallows and Izuru follows the movement. He wonders if he moved a bit closer, if they would be able to taste their own blood on the vampire’s lips. 

“Your blood tastes… bitter. Like wine,” Izuru says softly, “Just as addicting too, like I need another taste for comparison.”

Nagito leans closer, eyes falling partially shut, “I wouldn’t mind if you got addicted to me.” Nagito remembers the dazed, dreamy state Hajime was in after Izuru took blood from him, but they feel particularly clear headed at this moment. They were so close to one another. 

So close. 

But then all too soon Izuru pulls away, his touch slipping from Nagito’s hip as he stands. Izuru bandages the bite, his fingers working efficiently. “I’ll walk you to your room.”

“No-” Nagito says quickly, looking at the floor. He calms himself, “No, that’s quite alright.” They stand, ignoring the hand Izuru offers to keep them stable. Keeping their eyes to the ground, they leave without another word and Izuru doesn’t stop him. 

What was he thinking? _What was he thinking?!_ A man like Sir Kamukura would never be interested in someone like them. It was narcissistic and foolish to think for a moment that he was worthy to kiss someone as amazing as Izuru. His embarrassment fills him with every step back to his room, holding himself. Izuru must think- they don’t want to imagine what Izuru must be thinking of him, all scalding and all true. 

Nagito keeps himself awake all night, clawing at himself and crying at his foolish desire. He was so wrapped up in their close proximity, in the joy of being useful- would they have felt that way if their fiancé hadn’t been killed by a cruel force of nature? No, not by nature. By _him._ By his curse. He was to be married, docile. Instead, he avoids his death like a cockroach, continuously ungrateful and selfish, and now is here. Here in this castle where they act like a harlot to anyone who can tolerate their presence.

Hajime notes that he looks tired in the morning and Nagito brushes it off as a personal side effect of his first feeding. Hajime had been extra kind to him that day, taking over the chores and telling Nagito to rest. His kind Hajime- no, that wasn’t right. They didn’t have the right to claim anything as their own, let alone the caring Hinata. 

At least, Nagito thinks the next day at dinner, Izuru isn’t the kind to gossip. He was so used to his town’s not-whispers about him, they forgot that some people carried such things like mercy and couth.

Despite the embarrassment of the subtle rejection, Nagito did not let it interfere with life in the Manor. For Nagito, time is strange in the castle. Unlike the town where days moved quickly and years crept on with a threateningly slow pace, days and nights with Hajime and Izuru are always precious, savored moments, but the weeks are done before they realize. They are well into Spring now, the storm that brought Nagito here a distant memory. 

Nagito is in the library as the night grows late, previously spending the evening hiding behind a bookshelf before Izuru took pity on him.

“May I walk you back to your room?” Izuru is expressionless, extending his hand to the other. 

Nagito closes the book he was reading, a soft blush dusting his cheeks. He thinks about declining, but his ever greedy heart leads him to take Izuru’s hand, “Yes, you may… Thank you, Sir Kamukura.” 

They fall in step together, Nagito holding onto Izuru’s arm. The corridors are quiet, Hajime already returning to his room to sleep. Izuru had fed off of him today, and while he hadn’t taken as much as usual, Izuru made sure Hajime was able to rest early at the very least. Nagito keeps his breathing quiet, conscious of the way he is touching Izuru, not letting his hold get too tight. 

“I fear I’ve offended you,” Izuru says, his eyes glancing over to the human at his side. Nagito bites his tongue, feeling terrible to inconvenience Izuru in any way. He can only bring himself to shake their head and put on a polite smile that Izuru sees through in the instant it’s painted on their face. They reach Nagito’s door, their touch falling away for them part ways, but Izuru catches Nagito’s hand. Nagito ignores the shiver that runs through them. Izuru held his hand so dearly, like it is something darling and lovely. Izuru’s gaze shifts from their hands to Nagito’s eyes, and moves closer. It is just like before- the scene Nagito cherished and condemned equally- they are so close, faces inches away from each other. Nagito swallows and Izuru follows the movement. He speaks again, making Nagito's breath hitch, “I wanted to kiss you.” Surely this is a dream. Surely, surely, surely. But then Izuru is stroking their cheek with skillful fingers that for the first time seemed hesitant, and Nagito knows he would never allow himself to imagine something so heavenly. As if sensing Nagito’s confusion in his stillness, Izuru explains further, “We were in my bedroom, I had just taken your blood and was worried your reaction to that was clouding your mind. The last thing I wanted to do was misinterpret your emotions and take advantage of the situation for my own selfish gain. I thought it would be inappropriate... But that did not change the fact I wanted to. But your behavior these past few weeks,” he glances away, “I continue to make mistakes when it comes to you... I apologize for my reluctance to tell you sooner.” He kisses Nagito’s knuckles, “I hope you’re able to forgive me.” 

Nagito is doing their best not to tremble, mouth agape at this confession. He shakes his head, “S-Sir, I...” Their mind is reeling, unable to fathom the possibility that Izuru wants him back. “No, no it couldn’t possibly…” he mumbles, staring in shock at their joined hands. It couldn’t be true, he didn’t deserve one ounce of this man’s attention. “You must pity me, that’s the only explanation- please, Sir Kamukura, you have no obligation to play into my own ludicrous emotions!” They look up at Izuru and notice the slight change in his expression. He looks perplexed.

“Why would I feel the need to do that? I see no reason to fake my emotions and lie to you.” His fingers come to cup the human's face completely, eyes softening when Nagito can’t help but lean into the touch. 

“You... truly want a wretch like me? You’re so incredible, so high above everyone! Why would you... What do you gain from being close to me?” Nagito no longer had anything to give, they only had themselves to offer up as dowry. 

Izuru kisses Nagito’s forehead, and they feel as though they may cry, “In all my years, all that I have mastered, emotions, unfortunately, are not something I fully comprehend. I couldn’t explain my draw to you, only assure you that it is there, and it is real. I enjoy your presence, you alone are enough.” 

There was a soft pain where Nagito’s heart should be, tears blur his vision. They’ve never been told that, in all their life. And yet when Kamukura says it, he believes it may be true. Izuru admires him, his eyes cast down to his lips. He wanted, he is wanted. 

A door down the hall opens and his eyes instinctively flick over to the noise. It happens quickly, just as Izuru is about to lean in and kiss him. Over Izuru’s shoulder, Nagito sees Hajime leave his room, turn and immediately spot the pair down the hall. He is far, but he would be able to see enough to infer correctly what is going on. Their eyes meet- Hajime looks hurt, then it quickly turns into a hard expression, upset and reserved. By the time Izuru followed Nagito’s gaze, Hajime returned to his room, rushing to close the door behind him. 

Izuru sighs, seeing the regret in Nagito’s eyes as he looks upon the closed door. “I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have assumed I would be the one you chose-” He takes a step back but Nagito is quick to match it and step closer, keeping the same distance between them without laying a hand on Izuru.

“Please, don’t go. Don’t leave me,” they don’t think, they just begin talking. “I’ve always been selfish, always asking for more than I deserve.” He whines, holding himself, “It’s my luck! My luck that I would fall in love with two men- the two most extraordinary men I’ve ever met! And my selfish heart wanting them both-” 

Izuru hums, placing one hand on Nagito’s waist, the other tilting their head up, “Your luck, is it? Luck has nothing to do with those two men loving you in return.” 

Nagito stands frozen, his heart struck with cupid's arrow. And then all at once, they’re kissing. Nagito has no memory if it was Izuru or himself who leaned in first. Izuru’s fingers travel up to his hair, keeping him close in their connection. Nagito's hands lay on Izuru’s chest in a way of worship, whimpering against the vampire's lips. They hope their love and adoration came across in every action, every touch he is blessed to give their partner. They both lose time within the kiss, but when they finally do pull apart their bodies are flush against each other, sharing each other's air. Nagito’s heart is racing, and when Izuru wraps his arms around his waist they feel at home. “Izuru…” The vampire's name slips out while the word _love_ dances around their head, but they bite their tongue. 

“Now, about our Hajime,” Izuru muses, pressing soft, loving kisses down Nagito’s face. 

“Ah- I-I’ll go talk to him,” Nagito feels weak at the knees with his first kiss, he probably wouldn’t be able to walk to Hajime’s door without stumbling. Flustered and breathless after a kiss from another man may not be the best way to start the conversation. 

Izuru must be teasing him, letting his chilled fingers play along their jawline, “Now use your mind, pet,” he starts as if he wasn’t aware what the touch of another does to Nagito, “Hajime’s love language has always been actions, not words. Going to talk to him in the state you both are in would not mend the situation at hand.” Nagito wonders if Izuru is amused by the way he shudders when he whispers so close to his ear, “Don’t worry, I have a plan. For now, sleep, my love. I’ll come to get you in the morning.” 

With a lingering but parting kiss, Izuru leaves Nagito at his door, returning to his own room. Nagito stumbles through getting ready for bed, their mind overtaken by a swirl of that kiss, of those touches. Never in a million years did he deserve something so glorious- and yet, he didn’t feel guilt. He didn’t regret anything or feel disgusting. He feels lighter than air, because Izuru Kamukura adored him. They fall asleep, yearning to be held in his arms again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small content warning for Nagito's insecurities near the end of the chapter- you Nagito kinnies stay safe out there.

Hajime will find that their routine is disrupted when he's not the first one in the kitchen. Nagito greets the man with a bright smile, matching the thin lines of sunlight streaming in from the shades covering the kitchen windows. Their smile is in contrast to the bad mood Hajime must have woken up in- Nagito notes how his hair sticks up more than normal, signifying a restless night. He came into the kitchen with furrowed brows and that concentrated look in his eyes that gives away his readiness to get his hands on something, rather keep busy than deal with his own thoughts.

"Good morning!" Nagito sings.

"Good morning, Hajime," Izuru doesn’t look up from where he is plating eggs for the human's breakfast.

Hajime's irritated expression quickly turns to confusion seeing the others in the kitchen- especially Izuru, who preferred to sleep in the bright mornings. "What-"

"We made you breakfast! It was Izuru's idea. Well, he made breakfast because you know how I can't actually cook anything without burning it, so my job was to look for some blackberries on the nearby hills- you remember don't you? You showed me where they would start blooming when I first started helping you with the harvest. But I tripped and tumbled down the hillside since the sun wasn't up yet," Nagito rambles. Hajime shows concern at the idea of him falling but Nagito doesn’t stop to acknowledge it, "It's fine though because I fell into this grove with citrus trees! And I remembered you mentioned that oranges were your favorite but the trees you planted have yet to fruit anything- anyway, I made you orange juice!" They reveal the small pitcher of orange juice on the table.

Hajime is left standing in the doorway, not sure what brought this on, his confusion only growing when Nagito comes over to kiss him on the cheek. Baffled, Hajime looks to Izuru with wide eyes, but when the vampire's stoic expression communicates nothing he turns back to Nagito. "What's-? I thought- I mean, I thought the two of you-"

"I hope you realize how much I care about you, Hajime." Nagito says before the other could spiral, “I adore you- no, it's further than adoration, so much stronger and deeper.” They slip their arms around one of Hajime’s. The touch soft but full of purpose, maybe the first time Nagito touched him in a way that couldn’t be brushed off as an accident. 

Hajime’s lips quirk up to a smile, “I must be dreaming… I’m still in bed, dreaming of angels.”

Nagito feels the blush rise to his face, isn't he the one who was supposed to be confessing? "No, you're not dreaming, Hajime. And I really wouldn't go so far to say angels." They press closer, enjoying the pressure of Hajime’s arm pressed against his chest. He’s nervous, maybe even terrified, but with Izuru’s kind reassurance this morning in their mind, they don’t allow themselves to move away out of fear.

"Then I still don't understand, you and Izuru... last night you were so close." Now knowing that he isn’t dreaming, Hajime gets critical again, trying to make sense of the others' goal.

“I can’t deny that I have feelings for Sir Kamukura, I wouldn’t want to deny it! But I care for you as well. I feel so strongly for you both, equal amounts but different ways…” Their hands slip down to hold Hajime’s, the small squeeze given in response gives them a breath of courage to continue, “I know how foolish it sounds, but if you accept me in my selfishness, I would be grateful and honored to be yours. A-and to call you mine, in return.” He couldn’t contain his nerves, looking to Hajime for an answer. 

Hajime’s eyes glance over to Izuru again, who is leaning against the counter with his arms crossed. But there is something soft in his eyes, giving him a slow cat kiss. “They asked you a question, Hajime. Are you still willing to have him, knowing he loves both of us?” He knows the answer but also knows his human requires a slight nudge. 

“I,” He turns to Nagito who is looking up at him with expectant pale green eyes, brimming with hope. “Yes... Yes, of course I do.” His warm palm cups their delicate face, barely any scratches despite their tumble on the mountainside. “Nagito, I want you to be happy. I’m forever grateful that your happiness includes me.” 

They stare at each other like that for a long moment, finally able to admire each other outside of the quick glances they stole when they thought the other wasn’t looking. This time Nagito is aware that his partner is the one to lean in first, and he meets him halfway. The kiss is soft and loving, warming them like rays of sunlight to their souls. When they do pull away Hajime cups Nagito's cheek, smiling when they lean into the touch. 

Nagito couldn’t contain his smile, “I don’t deserve this… I really don’t. Both of you are so kind and amazing and-”

“And you deserve such kindness, you deserve to love and to be loved back,” Izuru comes behind them, wrapping his arms around Nagito’s waist. Nagito is reminded of that first morning months ago when they first allowed Nagito to stay, the way the pair looked at each other with the new human in between them. He never wants to leave their embrace. 

But they do move away carefully, yet they know this precious thing between them would not break. 

Izuru, who naturally is not fond of mornings, gifts a parting kiss to Nagito's forehead, "I'll see you tonight, pet." His hand graces pass Hajime's before he disappears. For the first time in 6 years, the pair is in new territory, a new possible relationship. That would be a conversation for later, for now, the humans sit down to eat their breakfast. 

They wash the dishes, their arms brushing against each other in a comfortable, familiar connection. Hajime could feel Nagito's eyes on him, smiling and glancing over to them, “What?”

“You’re so handsome, Hajime, I can’t help but feel lucky. Though, I still wonder... Who were you jealous more of? Me or Kamukura?” They enjoy watching Hajime become embarrassed, pouring fresh water into the sink to avoid Nagito’s all too knowing gaze. They laugh softly, “Well, I don’t think you have to be jealous of either of us now that you have me. And you and Sir Kamukura already act like some of the married couples from my hometown!” 

The plate in Hajime's hand slips out of his hold, splashing his chest with the clean water, “Wh-?! I’m sure we do not act like a married couple, Izuru and I-”

“You completely do. It’s lovely to see, and even more amusing to watch! The two of you have years together, I’m certain the two of you don’t need the normal romantic gestures to show how much you care.” He smiles and leans against the counter to face his partner. Hajime glances away, but his green eyes always come back to meet Nagito’s. 

“I can be romantic if I want to be,” He mumbles, plunging his hands into the warm water. Nagito rests his chin on Hajime's shoulder, looking at him, counting his freckles absentmindedly and smiling.

“There’s no need to be afraid to get close to him, Hajime. After all,” he leans closer, “you already know that he bites.” Nagito teases him, kissing the scars years of familiar fangs have given Hajime’s neck.

A jolt runs through the other man’s body, blood making the quick journey to warm his cheeks, “Oh that’s it, Komaeda,” Hajime starts in a warning tone, an almost mischievous smile coming to his lips. He must have been inspired by the plate that had made his shirt wet, because before Nagito could even feign innocence, he is splashed with the water from the sink. Nagito gasps, feeling the cloth on his shoulder become wet and cling to his skin, a few droplets that flew farther rolling down his cheek. He almost laughs, spotting Hajime’s smug smile, which he quickly doused in retaliation. And then it was a full-on battle between the two of them.

They laugh, yelping and squealing when getting covered by the watery attack of their opponent, cupping their hands in the water, fighting to get more than the other. They manage to get themselves much more drenched than the strife ever could. Their upper bodies are soaked, their hair sticking to their faces, but neither one backed down first. That is until Nagito’s footing gives out from under him, his boots slipping on the developing puddle on the kitchen ground. 

His giggles are interrupted by a surprised shout, falling backward. He quickly prepares himself to hit the ground and get the wind knocked out of him, but his fall is cut short suddenly. They didn’t realize their eyes had closed, but they found themselves slowly opening them again. “Ah, Hajime...” His hands carefully wrap around Hajime’s shoulders as he comes to terms with the fact he isn’t going to fall, because Hajime caught him. The other is leaning over them, having acted quickly to save them. “My savior, once again… How many times do you plan on saving me, Hajime?” Nagito watches a drop of water roll down the side of Hajime's face, their breathing shallow to keep up with their increased heartbeats. Maybe from their fight, maybe from the adrenaline of the almost-fall. Maybe because they were so close to one another. 

“As many times as it takes. As many times as I need to… I will always be here to catch you, Nagito.” Hajime answers, his eyes searching Nagito's. Their pale green eyes flick to Hajime’s lips for only a moment, but it is enough. Their lips connect in a kiss, Hajime tilting his head into the slender hand that rests on his wet cheek. Carefully, not breaking their kiss, Hajime helps Nagito stand and become stable. To avoid another potential fall, he lifts the other up onto the counter, pressing close soon after. His hands are on their thighs, kissing them in a way neither of them have been kissed before. Hajime tilts his head and Nagito follows suit in the opposite direction, their hands cupping his cheeks. They are aware of how wet they are but they don’t care, this kiss was months in the making, maybe even years. They got a small taste of this new love and didn’t want it to fade away. 

Their new life begins that morning, Nagito is safe and treated with more love and care than he had ever received in his 23 years of life. 

Izuru would pull Nagito into his lap and ask the human to read to him. Hajime would pick their thin frame up into his strong arms at any opportunity, carrying him like a bride. Sometimes the way they so openly touched him, affectionate and gentle, made Nagito tremble. He thinks it is from happiness, though there are nights of despairing thoughts. He knows he doesn't deserve them, he awaits the universe to come and collect payment for this happiness. The curse will find him again, but he didn’t know when. He just begs the fates to spare his loves, to take him instead as retribution when the time comes. He is able to hide these fears of his for a month or so, the heat of the summer at its peak. 

It is one of the many times he sleeps in Izuru’s bed with the two men. Izuru and Hajime have grown closer through their connection to Nagito, though their affection towards each other was much more chaste and rare, they didn’t need physical touch to communicate their care for one another. So when the three of them wanted to spend the night in the king-sized bed, Nagito comfortably slept in the middle of them, Hajime and Izuru connected in their overlapping hold of their shared lover. Usually, Nagito falls asleep easily, soothed by the slow breathing of the others. But tonight, his mind would not calm down. 

The two are asleep at his sides as he stares up at the ceiling. He thinks of Hajime and his good morning kiss and how he had dropped two eggs not long after. They were clumsy and useless when it came to chores. He thinks how bony his hands must feel when they’re being held by the healthy Hajime. He is a burden to him, he must pity them. The tea he made Hajime was most likely bitter and Hajime was only being polite. They think their voice must have sounded bland and boring when he read to Izuru today. That must have been the reason Izuru had moved the book aside and began to kiss him, just to shut him up. He must be a terrible kisser, he must have been disgusting and shameless when he straddled Izuru’s lap. So out of place when they laid their head on Izuru’s shoulder to gently pet his silky hair. So out of place, he should  _ know his place by now. _ He didn’t belong here, he was only ruining their lives by staying. Selfish, selfish Komaeda, always wanting more than they deserve, a greedy monster. He wrings his fingers together where they barely hovered over his stomach. 

Then suddenly, a cold hand covers his fidgeting fingers. He gasps, turning his head to see Izuru already looking at him.

“I didn’t mean to wake you-” They begin in a whisper. Hajime is still asleep to his left, and although he is a heavy sleeper, Nagito didn’t want to risk waking both of his partners. 

“What were you thinking about?” Izuru asks, not allowing Nagito to make an excuse or to brush it off. Nagito couldn't look away from his red eyes, practically luminescent in the dark. 

“I’m sorry I’m such a disappointment,” the words fall out of them and they immediately regret it. They wish they were back in their own room, not bothering their prince with his worries. 

Izuru brings Nagito closer, kissing their forehead, “You have never once disappointed me. You are interesting and beautiful, you are everything right in this world.” He might mean those words, but Nagito is shaking his head, his hair no doubt becoming knotted against his pillow. 

“I’ve deceived you somehow if you truly believe that. I didn’t mean to lie to you, I promise. But I am nothing beautiful, I-I’m- I’m hideous, I’m disgusting. I don’t deserve to be in your arms, let alone to share your bed! Even now-!” his voice cracks, “Even now I am burdening you with such ridiculous thoughts.” He feels tears well in his eyes that easily fall to his pillow, “A waste of time, a waste of space-” he takes a shuddering breath when he feels Hajime’s hold around his waist get tighter, the warmth of his strong chest pressing against Nagito's back. “No, no, no, no. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” They whimper, closing their eyes. He is so much more trouble than he’s worth. 

“Komaeda?” Hajime’s voice is gruff, a bit louder than he meant to be in the darkened room, only just woken up. He sighs and nuzzles into his partner's white hair, “What’s wrong, did you have a bad dream?”

“I don’t believe they fell asleep at all,” Izuru supplies while Nagito holds back pathetic sobs. 

Hajime lifts his head, then lifts himself with the support of his elbow. He carefully brushes back Nagito’s hair from his face, “What’s happening, darling? You’re upset…” With sleep still heavy in his eyes he could only think about kissing Nagito’s tears away. He leans down, pressing a gentle kiss to their cheekbone. 

Nagito whimpers, holding themselves, “It hurts,” they admit, “It hurts sometimes, when you are so kind to me. I’m only going to hurt you- I’m only going to hurt you! But I’m s-so weak, I don’t want to be alone again, I don’t think I can stand it after the utter joy you’ve given me- th-there is not a- not a moment in the day when I don’t feel loved and wanted and c-cared for and I don’t know what to do with that…!” He’s so idiotic, rambling senselessly with no thought of the consequences. “I’m sorry, I-I’m sorry for waking you-”

“Shh, shh, love... Nagito, slow down,” Hajime lays himself back down, bringing Nagito close to his chest. Izuru takes Nagito's hands, pulling them carefully to his lips to kiss his knuckles. “You don’t have to apologize, Nagito. You know we’re here for you, whenever you need us. Don’t cry, love... Our love,” He sleepily nuzzles into the back of his neck, “You are the best thing to happen to us, you’re not going to lose either of us anytime soon. You’re not going to hurt us and you are not going to be alone again. You’ve gone through so much, but things are different now. We’re not going to let you go so easily, understand?” 

Nagito wants to. He really, really, wants to. Their love is heavenly, but the flames of his past still lick at his heels, and there is only so much love could do. It would take time, reassurance. Healing would take so long, but Hajime and Izuru are patient men. They talk to him, comfort him until he’s ready to go to sleep, feeling blessed, knowing how lucky he is to have them both.


	9. Chapter 9

Luck. It is a mysterious thing for Nagito Komaeda, toying with him like a beast on the prowl. Just when they think they are in the clear, he could see the glowing eyes of the creature ahead of them, ready to pounce. A time of joy is a time of vulnerability. The curse doesn’t pounce, however. It creeps upon them, it’s claws gripping onto the flowing fabric draped across Nagito’s body, dragging him into darkness slowly but surely. 

Summer is abandoning the trio, leaving them with a chill they couldn’t shake. 

It starts with Nagito feeling especially warm one day. Then the chills come, making his whole body shake with tremors. Hajime insists he stays in bed to rest but Nagito declines, assuring their lover that it would pass. The doctors have looked at these symptoms before, and they always pass. They tell him the same thing every year. Except this year, it didn’t get better. Soon an ache settles into their bones, making them wince with every movement. They wake up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, unable to get air because of the heat ravaging his body just below his skin. He walks around the Manor at night, now familiar with the halls. He’s gotten weak while bedridden, unable to find his appetite most days, but he found walking preferable to staying in bed.

One night he’s unable to make it back to his room. Hajime finds him the next morning, collapsed halfway up the stairs. 

He wakes up back in his own bed, the voices of his lovers pulling him back into consciousness. He tries to sit up, feeling a damp washcloth shift on his forehead. It might have been cool when first placed there but it was now tepid with the influence of his fever. He didn’t have the strength to lift himself up. The incoherent babble finally makes the jump and becomes words in his mind.

“...always been sick, I could smell it on him the moment he entered the Manor. His body was keeping it at bay somehow but-”

“I don’t  _ care, _ I just want to know if you can help him! You’re good at everything, aren’t you? So help him get better!”

“Hajime, lower your voice. You’re going to wake him.”

“Good! I want him to wake up! God forbid he stays asleep- Izuru if we lose him-”

They sound so scared for him, he feels awful for making them worry so much, “Ah, Hajime…” their voice feels like it was scraping against his throat on the way out, and yet he put on a smile when the men turn from each other to look at him, “No need to shout at Izuru… What has our lovely vampire done this time?” At a moment Hajime is kneeling at his side, taking his hand, Izuru close behind him, standing at the bed's edge. 

“Hey, love, good morning.” It is well into the afternoon, “Izuru and I were just talking about getting you better. Izuru has studied plenty of medical treatments, so he’s going to find some sort of… Treatment or medicine to make you better, isn’t that right, Izuru?” Hajime swallows, glancing back to Izuru. He is a terrible liar, their Hajime. 

So is Izuru, that’s why he never lies. He stands silently, his eyes drifting to the bed. Nagito still smiles.

“Sir Kamukura is so smart… He knows… He knows there is no helping me. I’m dying, aren’t I?” Their hand comes to play weakly with Hajime’s hair, though his gaze is on Izuru.

Hajime shakes his head, not accepting the fate already in motion, “No- no, this can’t- You can’t! Nagito, you can’t die, not yet. It feels like we’ve only just found you! I don’t want to lose you so soon, I…” the strong man’s voice breaks as a sob takes him over, pressing the sick patient's hand to his cheek. “Please… Please, Izuru, Please! You have to know something-” He turns but his voice is caught in his throat at what he sees.

Izuru is looking at Nagito, red eyes shining, frozen in an expression Hajime has never seen on him before. Tears flow down his cheeks in neat streams, his adam’s apple bobbing in his attempt to not vocalize his anguish. 

“Izuru…” Hajime’s voice is weak. They’re going to break, the both of them. Nagito is mourning, though not his own life, but the fact that he wouldn’t be around much longer to comfort them. 

Nagito wants to say something to ease their pain, but before he could, Izuru takes a stuttering breath and speaks, “There is something.”

“What? There is?” Hajime is quickly on his feet, his own tears forgotten in his hope. 

Nagito smiles at his lover, his darling Kamukura. Sickly, sweaty, and still all too knowing. He shakes his head weakly, “No… No, my love. You don’t want to do that, I know you don’t. I may be suffering, but it’s not the suffering you had to go through. I know…” They really shouldn’t be talking so much, their lungs could barely get enough air, “I know you're scared. But I’m okay. I’ve been running from death all my life, I’m no longer afraid…” They smile, closing their eyes. “I think I’ll greet him like an old friend. After all, I’ll be happy. The happiness you both have given me…” he takes a deep breath, “The love I feel for you both, it will carry on even in death. I’m so lucky…! So lucky that I’ve survived this long to meet the two of you. You’ve made me so happy…” He gives a soft squeeze to Hajime’s hand. He has so much more he wants to say, but his heartbeat is growing louder between his ears, making his head throb. That would have to be enough.

“Wait, I don’t understand. What is this something? If you can save him then do it! Whatever it is, whatever it takes!” Nagito can no longer see the pair, so they don’t know what Izuru does that makes Hajime realize what he meant. “You… You really would do it? You would turn him? And that would make him better, right? Then he won’t die!”

“Yes, but then they would  _ never _ die.” Izuru’s tone is forceful, both trying to get around his own overwhelming emotions and also needing the human to recognize the weight of his words. Izuru wipes away his tears, once again not able to meet the eyes of his lovers. “The curse of immortality is not one to be taken lightly, Hajime. The world develops without you, and from your removed point of view, you have no choice but to see how... Pointless it all is. Repetitive and stagnant and  _ boring. _ It’s rare to find something that isn’t dull- I had the fortune of the two of you finding me. He… He’s interesting, Hajime. You can’t possibly fathom how valuable that is to me. I don’t want to lose him. Of course, I don’t want to lose him. But it would be a much more painful fate to watch him get tired of this world... To become something like me.” He shakes his head, the tears still falling without his permission. He’s never felt like this before, he didn’t know what to do with himself. “I was foolish… getting close to the two of you. I should have known our lives together would only end in pain.” 

Nagito opens his eyes again when he feels Hajime move away from him, standing to place his hands on Izuru’s shoulders, “Not you too, come on! There is no bullshit curse- this is  _ not  _ where our story ends! Izuru, listen to me,” Hajime almost laughs, “I can’t believe I’m being the logical one between the two of us. This is Komaeda we’re talking about,  _ our _ Komaeda! Do you really think he would ever become disillusioned with the world he holds so dearly? They would never become dull, no matter how many years they live!” 

“You can’t say that for certain,” Izuru says softly. Nagito smiles, blinking slowly with tired eyes, watching Izuru lean into the hand Hajime places on his cheek, their lovers finding love and comfort within each other, “He’s so unpredictable.”

From his tone, they think Hajime is smiling, “Isn’t that one of the things you love about him?” Izuru closes his eyes and nods. “Then save him. Don’t lose him without knowing.” 

“My loves… My loves,” Nagito calls, feeling almost delirious, “Please, don’t worry about me… It really is okay, it’s my time. I’m sorry to leave you so soon, but it’s my time.”

“Nagito, save your strength, you aren’t leaving us yet.” Hajime glances back at him for only a second before turning back to Izuru. 

“There is a problem, though. The turning process,” Izuru’s lips pull tight, disgust twisting inside him thinking about that night. Telling a story is different than knowing that feeling of your core being stained and corroded. “It doesn’t give the body a choice, it falls into a frenzy of feeding, killing anything it can sink its fangs into. It’s the only way to survive the process.” 

“So the problem is just where we could get enough blood to satisfy him and help him survive, right?” Hajime sits on the bed and brings his hand to his lips while he thinks. His eyebrows raise as a thought strikes him. He glances up at Izuru, his hand slowly lowering. “Well... There does seem to be a town a day's travel away from us, past my home village. Full of people that hurt and shunned our beloved,” He reaches over, rubbing Nagito’s leg in a caring gesture. Nagito smiles at the touch, even when it makes his bones ache at the slightest bit of pressure. They don’t fully grasp the meaning behind Hajime’s mention of their hometown. 

Izuru, however, knows exactly what he was insinuating, “Aren’t you supposed to be the moral compass between us? The human with the bleeding heart? What happened to unnecessary deaths, Hajime?” He sounds as though he was opposed to the idea, maybe even scolding Hajime for suggesting such a thing. But in truth, he’s never been more intrigued. Izuru steps forward, running his fingers through Hajime’s hair. The look in his forest green eyes is fierce, determined. 

“I’m willing to give up that role if it means he lives. They were awful to him, loathed him. I don’t see why they can’t repay for their sins to keep him alive.” 

Nagito gasps, his lagging brain finally catching up, reaching up weakly to try and grab Hajime’s sleeve since he’s the closest. It’s hard to keep his eyes open. “No, no I-! I couldn’t! I’m filth, dirt in this world. I couldn’t take... someone's life like that for my own selfish survival. Especially my hometown! I already caused them so much suffering- they didn’t mean to- they s-simply-! They were trying to-” They want to try and defend the people who hurt him, but his illness makes it difficult for him to come up with believable lies. 

“Nagito,” Hajime starts to try and calm him, but Izuru stops him with a kiss on his forehead. 

“Allow me to talk to him,” Izuru and Hajime's eyes meet, and Hajime nods, moving off the bed so Izuru could sit beside Nagito. The washcloth is removed, cool fingers caressing over his lover's warm face. “Pet, focus on me, will you?” Nagito's pale eyes find him. He would give Izuru everything he has, his attention is such a simple thing. “Good, good, dearest... Now be honest with me. Do you want to live?”

Nagito opens his mouth, their voice halting in his throat, “I- I don’t deserve-”

“That wasn’t the question, love,” Izuru’s voice is gentle. Nagito knows what their lover is doing. “This is about what you want, not what you believe you deserve. New question,” Izuru watches him for a moment, “Do you want to stay with me?” Nagito hesitates but nods in short, shallow movements. “Are you willing to give up your mortality? Do you truly desire to stay with me forever?”

Nagito swallows despite his throat protesting. He has to be honest, “I-I love you, Izuru. I want to stay with you forever. I want to. I want to,” They nod, tears rising to their eyes. It’s selfish, but it is the truth. He should die here as he should have died many times before. But for the first time in his life, he isn’t ready for it. They are no longer content at the idea of leaving this world, of leaving their lovers behind. He wants to live. They want to feel the happiness his partners give him and he wants to love them in return. They cry, sobbing as much as his body would allow him through the pain. He feels a loving pair of lips against his forehead, then against his wrist. 

“I love you too, Nagito,” Izuru confesses softly, standing and letting his touch fall away. “We’ll leave as soon as we can, I don’t want to risk your condition getting worse.” He turns now to Hajime, standing before him. The human is shaking, overwhelmed in his relief that Nagito wouldn’t leave them so soon. Izuru almost feels bad for breaking that spell of joy, “What about you, my love?”

“Hm? Me? What about me?” Hajime tears his eyes away from Nagito to look to Izuru, not understanding the need for such a question.

“You’re my human, my companion. Six years is a short amount of time for me, but I know you very well, Hajime. So comfortable in your mortality… You have no desire to live forever, do you? Not in the way I live. You’re my counterpart, the humanity to my cold heart. As much as I want you by my side forever, you’re not like Nagito.” Hajime looks away and Izuru places careful hands on his shoulders, leaning his head forward until they connect. “My proud Hinata... You won’t be able to stand it when you begin to grow old and we do not. And feeding two vampires is a lot to handle, it’s not a burden I wish to put upon you.” Hajime won’t meet his eyes, and Izuru understands that. 

“Why are you…” Hajime begins to ask but just shakes his head, “That- It doesn’t matter right now. Focus on helping Nagito, then we can come back to this, alright? I’m not going anywhere in the meantime.” 

Tears slip from Nagito’s eyes after his selfish admission but they keep any sobs silent. He really is a monster. Monster, monster, monster,  _ monster!  _ He didn’t deserve to live. He didn’t, he didn’t! 

They feel Izuru pet his hair, wiping his tears away. “Are you ready to go, beautiful?”

He carefully opens his eyes, looking up at his lover. Izuru Kamukura is the most incredible man he’s ever met, and he sees something in the monster lying in the bed before him. A life forever by his side, a shared life with a shared curse. Nagito nods. Izuru presses a delicate kiss to their lips and lifts them out of bed. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning! Vampire turning, allusions to minor character death, blood

The journey is a blur to the sickly Nagito. All he comprehends is the wind rushing past them, his face securely pressed into Izuru’s neck. The weather is warmer down in the valley, the cool winds of autumn yet to make their way down the mountain side. But when Izuru finally stops on the outskirts of the town, Nagito notices how the trees they are hidden within had begun to change colors. He leans against a trunk of a tree and stares up at an exceptionally red patch within the leaves where the sun must be extra loving, or extra brutal, in its attention. His gaze slowly lowers to equally red eyes. However those eyes didn’t meet their own, instead staring at the metal chain hanging around Nagito’s neck. Nagito’s mind drifts to Hajime who is staying at the castle for his own safety. The chain that Izuru held tightly in his hand is for safety too, in case Izuru needed a way to get a newly turned vampire under control easier. 

Izuru tilts their head to the side, leaning in, pressing their bodies flush to one another. If Nagito didn’t feel hot before, they do as soon as Izuru’s breath tickles his neck, the vampire pressing a chaste kiss to vulnerable skin. “I’m going to miss the taste of your blood,” He says to his human quietly. 

Nagito finds a laugh bubbling up out of him, a soft, knowing hum leaving his throat, “One of your rare miscalculations with me, my dear Izuru… As if I would ever want you to stop biting me.” They turn their head, pressing a kiss to Izuru’s cheek bone. He smiles when Izuru falters for just a moment.

“Hush, my darling. You aren’t in the right mind.” 

The sun is beginning to set, and Nagito watches the orange rays dance along the tops of the trees. From where they are safe in the shadows, he blames his fever for the flushed heat through his entire body. They’ve gone through this song and dance with his beloved many times before, and yet he can’t help how his heart leaps as Izuru leans in, puncturing his skin with deadly, lovely fangs. Unfortunately the bite only lasts for a moment this time. Izuru soon pulls back before he is tempted to drink up the blood along with his venom. He licks the wound, making Nagito shudder, sealing their fate. 

“I’m honored to have a life with you, Kamukura. I will cherish everyday, I know I will.” Nagito closes their eyes, their head still tilted up to be peered down upon by the heavens. Is this the destiny that awaited him all along? 

Izuru claims that the world would become dull over time, but Nagito believes the opposite. He’s certain he will see more beauty in the world, search out every detail and nuance it has to offer him. He would finally have the guarantee of time, something his luck always provided, but never promised. He would have all the time in the world. 

The venom works quickly, coursing through their body and again a soft laugh rises out of them, barely lucid. There is a stinging pain from the bite on his neck that spreads underneath his skin. It hurt, and Nagito couldn’t stop smiling. They feel Izuru petting their hair, cooing soft words about how everything would be alright soon. Their legs feel weak, but there is a tug on the chain that pulls them to take steps forward. The venom is killing him, clouding his mind with something unrecognizable, and yet it gave him the drive to walk. They close their eyes, holding onto Izuru’s arm and trusting him to not let them fall as the sounds of the town grow closer. There is a soft murmur of life, even with the night creeping in. 

Nagito’s breath is heavy in their lungs as a strong hunger overtakes him. It grows, consuming him, digging into his stomach until his legs give out, collapsing onto his knees. Izuru stops to check on him but a high pitched scream grabs his attention first. 

“The demon! The demon is back!” A warning yell alerts nearly the whole village. Izuru finds little surprise that a finger is pointed not at the inhuman blood sucker, but at the collapsed, sick boy at his feet. 

There is a panic, but Nagito can barely register it over the sound of his own heartbeat. 

“Izuru…” a hand moves up to the chain around his neck, his fingers curling around the cool metal of the collar. He swallows pitifully, looking up to the sharp, handsome face to his lover who is watching him with interest. “Izuru, love… I’m… I’m so hungry,” he grovels. The heartbeat gets faster, louder. There is an echo to it, like there was another being living inside him, hidden somewhere. He weakly follows the chain that flowed from Izuru’s hold. There is shouting, faintly. Insults that fade into the background, all too familiar to him. Then he realizes there are too many heartbeats in his head for them to all belong to him. They turn their heavy head, seeing a crowd begin to form, people wandering out of their homes to see the commotion, and then joining the mob when they realize the cursed child has found its way back home. 

Nagito could sense it, the way their blood is circulating through their bodies, rapid and rich. His breathing became quick, the corners of his vision becoming obscured, black and fuzzy. They blink, their hunger growing, lurching forward. He wants it. He needs it. He wanted. He needed. They claw at the chain now, whimpering like an animal. No longer weak and docile, a frenzied state capturing him, “Izuru- Izuru, my love, my  _ love!  _ Don’t be cruel, please don’t be cruel. I need- I’m so  _ hungry, _ Izuru, let me  _ feed,  _ please, please- _! _ ” They are barely aware of what they’re saying anymore, vision nearly gone. The heartbeats of his home town, ready to kill him once again, swarm in his ears, threatening to drown him. 

The last thing they register is the sound of the chain clattering as it falls and hits the ground, and his body begins to move with a readiness he has never experienced before. 

After that, the world went black. 

Nagito comes alive again back at the castle door, swaying on exhausted legs. But not weak. In fact, they feel stronger than they ever have. He feels satisfied, not just in the ravenous hunger that had hounded him in his last conscious memory, but in his soul. He’s never felt so complete and fleshed out, like a hollow pit in their chest has been filled. They feel an odd consistency on their face when they smile. They bring their hand up to their face and when they pull away, see their fingers covered in blood. However he can't find it in himself to be disgusted. Instead, the overpowerful color only reminds them of their lover's eyes, and he’s comforted. 

Izuru is taking the chain off his neck, opening the door for him. His voice is soft, laced with an enamored tone, “Let’s get you cleaned up, my darling.” 

Nagito collects the skirt of his blood soaked dress in his hands to not drip too terribly through the house. It is the morning now, before the sun has risen. They hope Hajime is still asleep, they didn’t want him to see them like this, they want the memory of this dress to remain untainted. Nagito wants to mourn his wedding gown, but it was the only thing he could think to wear when visiting his town for the last time. He never would have risked spoiling any of the lovely clothing Izuru made him. 

The pair is silent, unsure where to start. Izuru heats up the water for Nagito to take a bath while Nagito cleans off his face. He stares at himself in the mirror in Izuru’s room.

He has no idea if he still carried the peach tone to his skin or if that was the stain of the blood. Stains that would never come off. They part their lips, lifting their upper lip to expose a sharp canine. Sleek and pointed, a new weapon equipped into his skull. Truly, fully a monster. A shadow walker, cursed by blood. So forsaken not even Heaven or Hell would want him. And he thinks he has never loved himself more. 

Izuru is soon behind him, hands placed on his hips. They look at each other in the mirror, Izuru resting his head on Nagito’s shoulder. For the first time, Izuru almost feels warm to them. He watches them in the reflective glass, “You still want this, correct? You chose this life for yourself and no one else?” 

Nagito smiles, the fangs making his soft grin look deadly, but his eyes held all the love in his heart, “Do you still love me?”

“Of course. More and more, everyday. I worry my heart will one day break from the weight.”

“Then there is your answer. With your love, Izuru Kamukura, I could die a thousand deaths, and live a thousand lives. Knowing there is no threat of leaving you and Hajime... It gives my heart ease. A comfort I have never had the luxury to before. You have given me the greatest gift, my love.”

Izuru presses a kiss to Nagito’s jaw, loving and lingering, like he was breathing them in. He helps them undress, disposing of the ruined garment while Nagito slips into the warm, clean water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry I'm posting late! Also this is on my phone too so apologies if there are some mistakes!!  
> Also!! Maybe big news. Im going to be switching to posting daily instead of twice a week! Im starting classes again soon so I'd like to get all of the chapters posted before that! Also because my mom likes reading the comments on my story. So maybe drop a comment for my mom okay love yall!!


	11. Chapter 11

The newly reborn vampire sits in front of the vanity in his room the next day, staring at his distinct lack of reflection. The mirrors in Izuru’s room must have been changed out by the vampire himself, created specifically without the pure metal backing. While he can press his fingers against the sharp point of his fangs, he can only stare at the reflection of his bedroom. His eyes are on the black curtains that completely block the light, rather than letting it filter in like the sheer fabric that once hung there did. Izuru must have replaced them while they slept.

He walks over to the window, staying in the shadows as he carefully pulls back the curtain an inch. Izuru has explained to him before how a vampire's skin is sensitive to sunlight, a minute under the radiation is equal to what a human might experience after hours exposed with no reprieve. 

The sunlight that is slipping in through the small gap Nagito made is emitting warmth, much too bright to be the morning sun. Their lovers must have let him sleep in, it could be past noon by now. He doesn't take his eyes off the light while slipping his night robe off one shoulder in one smooth motion. Curious, he lets the beam shine on his inner forearm like a band. The stark difference in sensation is immediate. Instead of the light warming the patch of skin, it stung. A prickling pain like needles dances along his skin, threatening to puncture him but never following through, just leaving him with the memory of the sharp pressure. The longer they hold out their arm, the more it feels as if his skin was ablaze. He pulls away, letting the curtain fall back into place. He inspects the strip of skin, finding it to be a faint pink that’s slowly fading. It would have been much worse if it was a direct contact. They should be more careful, but the curiosity of these first days of discovery would surely get the better of him more than once. 

They begin to get dressed, a flash of a memory covering his eyes for a moment- his dress, the red seeping through the pure, white fabric. He thinks of Izuru's story, of a prince standing as a sole survivor, as a killer. His stable and strong lover, standing on shaking legs, his bearings just beginning to come back to him. Covered in blood. Nagito pushes the thoughts out of his mind for now, brushing his hair free from tangles and leaving his room to find Hajime. 

He couldn’t find the man anywhere in the Manor, even checking his room. He thinks for a moment to check Izuru’s room as well but then they may be sleeping, and he wouldn’t want to wake them. So he sits in the kitchen where they usually see each other first. Any trace of hunger is nonexistent, but they make themselves a cup of tea while they wait. It is at that moment when Hajime opens the door that connects the kitchen to the garden, stomping mud off his boots before he looks up. Their eyes meet and Hajime stills. Nagito feels nervous for a reason he didn’t understand. Even so, he puts on a smile, “Hello, Hajime. How is your day treating you?” 

Hajime nearly gasps, as if the image before him had simply been an illusion he was afraid to break and the sound of Nagito’s voice assured him it was real. Although the time between seeing each other had been brief, the difference between his last memory of Nagito and now is startling. The fact Nagito is standing without support is a blessing he had been deprived of the past week or so. Nagito turns to face him fully when he begins walking forward, closing the distance between them. 

“Nagito,” Wrapping his strong arms around them and picking them up, he says their name like a prayer of thanks, muffled when he presses his face into their chest. Nagito is sure Hajime could hear his heartbeat, beating slower than it was before. Nagito checked, just like Izuru’s.

He smiles, feeling their feet swing just inches off the ground. They lean down to press a kiss to Hajime’s hair. Hajime radiates the warmth from his work under the daylight and Nagito thinks the human could be an excellent replacement for the sun. They can’t find the right words, so they simply play with Hajime’s hair, lips pressed against his temple as he’s held. 

“I’m so happy,” Hajime breathes out, nearly shaking, “I’m so happy you’re okay…! You’re alive, you’re alright- you look  _ healthy,  _ Nagito.” He lifts his head to look up at his lover, slowly lowering him back to the ground. With his lover’s feet safely back on the ground, Hajime runs his fingertips over the hair that frames Nagito’s face, still needing to convince himself that this is real. “How are you feeling? You look amazing, Komaeda. You- god, I love you. I love you so much.” Nagito notices how Hajime bites the inside of his lip, holding in all the things he wants to say. He worries he would talk too much in his emotion and overwhelm the newly formed vampire. 

“I love you too, Hajime,” Nagito found it cute. The man before him isn’t always skilled with his choice of words but nevertheless Nagito loves Hajime’s voice. “I feel…” How to describe the solace that has filled them, making them feel complete for the first time in their life. “I feel relieved I won’t have to leave you so soon,” He takes Hajime’s hands, holding them close, “I feel happy, Hajime. And healthy. I’m not hungry, not weak… In dying I feel as though I’ve properly come alive, as odd as that may sound.” He chuckles softly, Hajime following suit in a bright smile. A wonderful replacement for the sun. Hajime steps closer, slipping his hands from Nagito’s to wrap them around their waist. Nagito sees how his eyes are filled with tears. Tears of joy, he presumes. “Ah, Hajime…” Nagito cups his face, Hajime leaning into the touch as tears begin to fall, “Don’t cry, my darling,” Nagito smiles softly, pressing a chaste kiss to the corner of his lips, “I cry if you cry, you know this,” Hajime didn’t cry often, only with strong emotions. The time they read a story together, and the dragon had sacrificed himself to save the elf that had become like a brother to him. Or on nights when Hajime admits to feeling inferior or weak compared to Izuru, like he was still a helpless child being sent away from the only home he's ever known. And right now, when his lover was no longer dying. Even now, Nagito could feel his eyes get damp at the sight. 

“Don’t chastise me for crying,” He smiles weakly, peeking his eyes open at Nagito, “I’m only human, after all.” 

Nagito smiles softly at the phrasing, their eyes conveying a truth that they couldn't bear to say out loud in this happy moment. His insightful Hajime knows how to read him by now. When Nagito caresses his companions face, Hajime took careful hold of his palm, bringing their fingertips to his lips. He kisses them delicately, one kiss for each.

“You may not be human anymore, Nagito, but that would never change how I feel about you, how I care about you. I love you, Nagito Komaeda. I don’t say those words lightly,” He smiles, Nagito only able to nod in understanding. Hajime was the last of them to confess with such a strong word. “You’re beautiful, Komaeda, so beautiful… Do I need to remind you of everything I love about you?” he asks honestly. He would list everything until the sun set, continuing even when they were covered in the complacency of the night sky.

Nagito shakes his head, his eyes downcast in his guilt, “But I… Izuru had no choice when he was turned. I chose. I chose to become a killer.”

“You had to survive, we couldn’t let you die.” There is a strong determination in his eyes, hidden behind the caring softness he reserved for his partners. In his hazy memories of being sick, Nagito remembers how it was Hajime’s idea to let his hometown be the sacrificial gateway to his new life.

Nagito glances away but doesn’t argue with him, leaning their head on his shoulder, “...Thank you, Hajime.” 

The tension in Hajime’s shoulders lessens as he relaxes, “Of course… but just because you’re gifted with immortality doesn’t mean you're too high and mighty to help me with chores.”

Nagito laughs, wrapping their arms around Hajime to hold him closer, pressing his face into his neck. He can feel his warmth, hear his heartbeat so close... He is so in love. “I would never do anything to lose time with my Hajime.”


	12. Chapter 12

The years pass. Seasons roll in and out, the heavens smile upon the trio some days and strike their wrath and fury against them others. But it never breaks them, never takes them away from each other. 

Life continues. 

[This is a break in the road, the path splitting before you in three options.]

[Path One, where the path stretches on for miles and miles, but is so narrow. Intimate, winding. Days are cold and nights are warm.]

[Path Two begins bloody. The wet stains on the ground are impossible to avoid, but you’re confident there is something more just up ahead. Something wonderful and lovely once the feeling of danger becomes familiar.]

[Path Three, the sun shines brightly above and yet you are blind to your footing. Warm but confounding. You have no way of knowing how long the road will go on, but you boldly take new steps.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little explanation! This story will have Three different endings, all potential possibilities of how the trio's lives could continue. I do suggest reading all of them just because I love all of them for different reasons, and hope y'all can enjoy them too (and pick your favorite ;) )


	13. Path One

“Happy birthday, my love,” Nagito presses a kiss to Hajime’s temple, his hands on the human’s shoulders. The first day of January is nearly complete, beginning a new year for the lovers as they retire to the prince’s room. “Did you have a good day? My gifts probably were subpar, I’m so sorry! Izuru is such a wonderful teacher and I’m trying to get better at painting-”

“Nagito, the gifts were lovely,” Hajime takes Nagito’s hand, pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles and watching them melt at the affection and reassurance. “I don’t find my birthday that special to begin with, you know this. Everything you make is wonderful and shows how much you care. So thank you, please don’t worry.”

Nagito sits down on the bed next to him, their touch falling to hold onto Hajime’s arm, “I don’t know how you can say that, of course your birthday is special. It’s a blessed day where our Hajime was given to the world! A world he makes better just by being in it.” 

Hajime breathes out a laugh, cupping Nagito’s face and watching the vampire nuzzle into his palm, “I think you’re exaggerating, dear. You’re going to make me blush.” 

The vampire practically purrs, “And what if that was my goal, my beloved? Your blood rushes through your veins in the most delicious way when you're flustered,” His fangs nip at Hajime’s wrist, a smile curling onto their lips when a shudder runs through their human. 

“Try to control yourself, pet. He needs to save up his blood if I’m going to feed properly next week.” Izuru finally adds into the conversation, not bothering to look up from his task of writing in his journal. 

Nagito whines and pulls Hajime’s hand away, “Don’t talk to me like I’m still newly turned, I am able to show restraint on my own,” Nagito straightens his back to sit up haughtily as if to protect his image. Hajime laughs and presses a kiss to Nagito’s cheek which pulls their attention away from their pride. “Can you believe it’s nearly been four years? Two more months until Spring, signifying that fateful day I came to your door,” Nagito caresses the side of Hajime’s face. He can’t deny the fact that he’s become addicted to touching his lovers, no longer subject to yearning when they were always so close. “Next year will be five! We should do something extra special, shouldn’t we? Izuru, darling, what are the symbols for five years together?”

“Wood and sapphire. I believe daisies are the symbolic flower, as well.”

“Daisies! How perfect for a Spring anniversary! We could go out to the mountainside and pick some, maybe having a picnic? Of course, Hajime would be the only one eating but, we could bring some wine or some tea depending on the time of day and…” They begin planning but trail off when they see how Hajime’s smile has faded, the man's gaze far away. “Ah, Hajime…? Is something wrong?”

His lover looks up at him, the stare broken but his smile not returning. Hajime glances to Izuru and back to Nagito, almost nervous, “I have to talk to you... About something. Both of you, if I could- if I could have your attention.”

Izuru pauses for only a moment before closing his journal and turning to the pair on the bed, “Of course, whatever you need.”

Hajime nods and swallows, his gaze falling to the ground as he builds the confidence to say what's on his mind. Nagito gives his hand a gentle squeeze. “I… Um. There’s- There’s no easy way to say it so- …I don’t think I’m going to be here next year.”

Nagito’s breath is caught in his lungs, frozen for a moment. “I-I... I don’t understand, Hajime.” He turns to look at Izuru, hoping his intelligent and impressive lover could make sense of what their shared human is saying. Izuru sits at his desk chair, facing the pair, but his eyes are closed, taking in the news. Nagito notices how tense he looks, hurting much more quietly. Their attention is back on Hajime for an explanation. 

“I- I just think I have to leave,” He couldn’t meet the heartbroken expression in Nagito’s eyes, “Izuru… You were right. I love you. I love you both with everything I have but... You were right, that day that you turned Nagito?” Hajime bites onto his bottom lip, maybe steeling himself for a difficult conversation, “I’m going to age and you two won’t.”

“That doesn’t matter-” Nagito tries to interject, to stop their precious but frustrating overthinker of a lover. 

“It does,” Hajime holds both of Nagito’s hands between his own. “It does, for me. Don’t get me wrong, I don’t _want_ to leave you. But I know that this isn’t a life I can die with. And I can’t live forever, not like you two can. I couldn’t bring myself to be anything else other than your human…” He smiles softly, looking at their joined hands, “It’s just not my path, I know that, in my heart.”

“Why do you have to leave us _now?_ ” Nagito asks, holding back his tears with stubborn resilience. “We still have so much time left! You’re still young, Hajime, why leave us so soon?”

“Because I’m happy?” Hajime still smiles. Nagito didn’t want to lose the sunshine in his Hajime's smile. “Because I’m the happiest I’ve ever been in my life, and I want you both to remember me like this. And I want to remember you the same. And, this birthday just reminded me how much time is passing for me. Life is continuing on without me and at some point, I won't be able to rejoin it.” 

“And you really can’t stand the thought of being immortal?” Izuru stands, walking towards them to nearly tower over Hajime. He nearly lost a lover once and didn’t enjoy the feeling the first time. He swallows, sorrow and indignation filling his eyes, tumbling and mixing until they are indistinguishable from each other, “You asked me to turn you once before, do you remember? Years before our love joined us. You asked me if I would ever bite you to change you into something like me. So you’ve considered it before, why not consider it again? Stay with us, Hajime. You can allow yourself to just stay-” Izuru bit back what could be considered as begging, his fists at his sides. 

Nagito understands when Hajime lets go of their hands to take Izuru’s, pulling him closer.

Hajime kisses Izuru’s wrists until the vampire uncurls his fingers, letting them lay over Hajime’s freckles, “I do remember, Izuru. It was the second year of my stay with you. I remember because I had recently turned 18. I was an adult, technically, but I couldn't help still feel so… small. Insignificant. It was also the two year anniversary of my parents sending me away. I was angry, and I saw you and you seemed to be... Everything. When I said I wanted to be something like you, I partly meant to become a vampire, sure. But what I really meant was that I wanted to be something special. Something awe-inspiring and brilliant, like you. Then… I don't know, then everyone would regret sending me away. They would realize I was someone to miss. I was a child, Izuru. I was angry at the world and angry at myself. But now things have changed, for the better. Things are different, I am different.” He rests his hands over Izuru’s, “I don’t feel that need to be special anymore. I feel special every day, just by being loved by the two of you. You make me feel worthwhile and handsome and… And you two have helped me love myself how I am.” He smiles and kisses both of Izuru’s palms, “I’m your human. And what a wonderful thing to be.” Nagito could hear the tears in his voice before they fell.

_But we will miss you,_ Nagito wants to say. _Don’t you care that we will miss you? If you love us you shouldn’t leave us,_ Nagito wants to fall to his knees and beg. But he bites his tongue, letting the tears fall silently down his face. Their stubborn, determined Hajime. There would be no changing his mind. Anything Nagito could say would just make Hajime feel guilty for choosing a path for himself. Nagito couldn’t force him to stay, he would never do anything to subjugate Hajime’s happiness. 

They hold each other close that night, with the lovely human in the middle of the two vampires. Their hearts ache, but their future is clear in front of them. 

“I’m heading west,” Hajime says nearly a week later, lacing up his boots. His travel bags, only holding what he needs for the hike and to set up a new life in a new town, sit by the door. “Can’t exactly go east, after all. I don’t want to pass through my hometown and yours…” He looks up, noticing how Nagito is looking at him. The vampire has his hands at his chest, clutched together in worry. Hajime sighs, reading the words from Nagito’s expression before they even say it. “Nagito-”

“Don’t leave. Don’t leave us. Please, Hajime.” They’ve kept their mouth shut all this time of planning, of Hajime packing and prepping. But this would be the last chance to beg, so he takes it.

“I have to,” Hajime stands.

“No. No, you don’t! You just think that you have to! Please, Hajime,” He moves forward, his skirt flowing behind him. It’s Hajime’s favorite, the one that matched their eyes. They take strong hands into their own, “I love you. Izuru and I both love you so much, why must you leave us behind? This world takes so viciously, you need to hold onto good things while you have them! I-It’s foolish to let something like this go. You’re smarter than this, Hajime- my Hajime!” They hide their tears in Hajime’s chest, his body shaking in his attempt to hold back sobs, “My darling, my love, _please._ _Please,_ don’t leave.” He’s on the verge of getting on his knees, of clinging to the human’s leg like a child. “I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you! That must mean _something!"_

Hajime wraps his arms around his trembling lover and kisses his head, letting them cry and beg until it devolves into quiet sobs and desperate but weakened pleas. He pets Nagito’s hair, shushing him gently, “Nagito… I love you too. It means the world that you love me. But this is my life, my future. It’s what I have chosen. My love for you and Izuru will never end, it will never be taken away, even if our time together is done.”

Nagito sobs but lifts his head, leaning into the warm palm that is placed on his cheek. “Y-You won’t forget us? Ever?” His whole life has been spent fighting to keep what little joy he’s been given, but Hajime is a separate entity, a confounding and glorious creature. Nagito couldn’t make sense of this decision, but it isn’t his to make. 

Hajime looks up and Nagito follows the gaze to see Izuru at the bottom step, watching the pair with an unreadable expression. Hajime smiles at him, “Don’t worry, I’ll tell everyone about the monstrous vampires that live on the mountainside. I'll tell tales of how I barely escaped with my life,” Izuru starts walking over to them and Hajime extends a hand which Izuru gladly takes as a lifeline to pull himself closer to his lovers. “Maybe I’ll make myself a hero.” 

Nagito observes the two men. The two most extraordinary men he has ever met. They look into one another's eyes, understanding each other. Izuru leans in to press his lips against Hajime’s forehead which Hajime gratefully accepts, closing his eyes to relish in the kiss. 

“I’ll visit…” Hajime says softly, eyes unfocused on the floor just beyond Nagito’s shoulder. Then they flick over to him, then to Izuru, “This won’t be the last time you see me, I promise.” He begins to move away from them, taking a step back to the door. Just as Hajime’s touch falls away from Nagito it’s replaced by Izuru’s. His arms wrap around him, keeping him steady, comforting him. Hajime puts on his winter jacket and the vampires share a glance. They want to believe Hajime’s promise, but they’re not sure. The world is vast and cruel. If their human did return to them at all, they didn’t know what state he’d be in. 

Hajime slings the bags over his shoulders, double-checking everything in his head for a moment before returning to them. He takes a deep breath, looking at them. He wants to reach out and touch them but knows it’s his time to go. “My darlings…” He smiles. It isn’t bright and shining, it’s reserved. Melancholy. The word fits the situation so well Nagito believes he could taste it on his tongue. “Take care of each other. I love you both.”

“I love you too, Hajime.” Nagito presses closer into Izuru, never taking his eyes off of their human.

“I love you too. Please, be safe.” 

Hajime’s smile brightens, genuine, lovely. He opens the door with one last glance behind him. 

Then he was gone. 

The pair watches him through one of the upstairs windows, saying nothing, simply making sure their lover is safe until he’s out of sight. They stare out to the forest until the sun is far behind them. They hold onto each other the whole time. 

Izuru breaks the deafening silence when the first stars show themselves, “Let’s go to bed, my love.”

Nagito’s eyes are tired, every blink heavy and lulling him closer to rest. Nevertheless, he shakes his head, “What if he comes back? I want to be awake if he comes back.” He leans his head against Izuru’s shoulder, exhaling as tears rise to his eyes, “What if he’s in danger? What if he’s hurt and we don’t know?” 

Izuru picks him up, Nagito whimpering when it reminds him of the way Hajime holds him. “Hajime is a strong individual. He’s capable of taking care of himself. He’s going to be alright, pet.”

“But you don’t know that…” Nagito rests his head on Izuru's shoulder, his tired eyes tracing the idea of his partner's collarbone under his shirt. 

"And you have no way of knowing if he's not. All we can do is trust in him, and live in the uncertainty." 

Nagito is placed down on the bed, closing his eyes as graceful fingers play along their cheeks. He looks up, meeting red eyes. Silently, Nagito moves back on the bed, pulling Izuru into his arms. They pet the other's silky hair, running his fingers through the dark strands. 

Izuru curls up beside him, his arms tightening around him, his fingers gripping onto the fabric of Nagito's blouse, "I'm going to miss him." 

Nagito nods, trying to control their breathing so he wouldn't cry again. "I'm never going to leave you, Izuru. I love you, Sir Kamukura."

Izuru doesn't want to feel this way anymore, but no matter how much he presses his face into Nagito's chest, he couldn't hide from his heart. He takes a shuddering breath, "And I love you, pet. I'm blessed," he swallows, "Blessed to have you by my side." 

* * *

Snowflakes begin to fall the first week of January, three years after their human left the Manor. 

And there's a knock on the door. 

At first, Nagito thought it to be the wind, making the old wooden door rattle. He would have to tell Izuru and have his husband repair it. The other is still sleeping, not fond of the morning, unlike Nagito who kept the habit of beginning his days in the kitchen. 

Again Nagito hears a noise at the door, this time more clear as repeated pounding. They stand, making their way into a foyer with a curious step, but all at once, the thought hits him. He’s frozen in his tracks, his heart beating louder in his ears. There’s a pause in the knocking and they take the opportunity to rush up the stairs, at their bedside in an instant. 

“Izuru. Izuru! Get up, get up!” His hands are on their lover, shaking him awake, unable to feel guilt over the adrenaline in his veins. Nagito answers Izuru’s question before he could even groan it out, “There’s- there is someone at the door, Izuru.” Faintly, he can hear a knock again. He couldn’t keep him waiting. They’re gone just as quickly as they appeared, back at the door in seconds, this time Izuru at his side. His hand on the door, they look at each other. Nagito didn’t need to wonder if Izuru could read the hope in his eyes, but he is curious if he caught the fear as well. 

They open the door, the visitor turning back around, close to giving up when their attempts were unanswered. They smile now, a beautiful smile bright enough to replace the sun. 

_"Hajime!"_ Nagito throws himself into the human's arms, practically wrapping himself around the other. “Hajime! Hajime, my Hajime! You’re back, you came back! I thought I would never- we would never see you again!” He can feel Hajime’s strong arms around him, hugging him back. But it’s different, reserved.

All the same, their Hajime laughs, “It’s so good to see you again, Nagito.” 

Nagito probably would have stayed in those arms for a long time, letting the soft snowflakes cover them. The cold hand of his husband is placed on his back, bringing him out of that trance. “Nagito…” there is something in his voice that Nagito couldn’t place and that gets them to lift his head. And when they do, he understands. 

Just behind Hajime, there stood a woman. A woman holding a baby. Nagito slowly peels himself away from Hajime, his eyes on the two newcomers. The woman looks back at him with a soft smile.

“Ah, um,” Nagito feels embarrassed about his immediate reaction in front of a stranger, nervous eyes glancing at Hajime. He realizes it’s been seven years since he’s seen a new person, his brain lags in the proper etiquette he was taught as a child. “Hello there.” Izuru’s arm is around him when Hajime moves back, wrapping his arm around the woman. 

“Nagito, Izuru, this is Chiaki. And our son, Makoto.” Chiaki manages a small wave before the hand has to return to supporting the baby’s underside. In the small moment, Nagito caught sight of the ring. Their cheeks are rosy with the cold. 

Noticing this, Nagito quickly pushes down the pain in his heart, putting on a smile, “Goodness, come in, come in! You must be freezing- I’ll put on some more hot water! Chiaki, it's so wonderful to meet you. Ah, Hajime! Shame on you, bringing your wife and a little baby all this way! And in winter no less!” Nagito leads them all inside, heading to the kitchen with a quickened pace.

Hajime calls after him, “It’s not completely my fault! This was the only thing I wanted for my birthday, Chiaki insisted we come as soon as possible.”

Nagito focuses on the boiling water, paying close attention to the muffled voices of Izuru and Chiaki in introductions. He takes this moment to collect his breath, maybe deal with the whirlwind of emotions that came with this outcome. Yet, he finds that he’s not crying. He doesn't feel the pull to. They even bring a hand to their face, confirming that their eyes hadn’t become wet without their knowledge. He breathes out a small laugh, not understanding his own heart. 

“Here we are,” Nagito places down the tray of teacups on the small coffee table between the chairs in the sitting room. The wall of windows had been replaced last year, closing the room off so the vampires could enjoy it any time of day. It helped now in keeping their guests warm from the icy weather outside. 

They spend the day catching up, Izuru skillfully answering Hajime’s clumsy questions about how they were taking care of themselves with him gone. Nagito expresses how lucky Hajime must be to meet someone as sweet and caring as Chiaki. 

The evening is rolling in when Hajime and Izuru leave the room to talk privately, leaving Nagito and Chiaki with each other. Nagito takes Hajime’s place next to her, peering at the small baby resting in her lap. Little Makoto is awake now, reaching up towards his mother. “How lovely… A bundle of light, just like Hajime. A little star next to the sun,” Nagito coos.

“Would you like to hold him?” Chiaki lifts the boy up, supporting his head to bring him to her chest. 

“What?” The question sent a shock through them, “No, no, I couldn’t possibly! I- well, I’ve never held a baby before, plus my blood runs cold so I would only make him uncomfortable and- and-” Nagito fumbles with his words, unable to say the worry that haunted his memories.

Chiaki only smiles, “Hajime talks a lot about the two of you, you know. He told me about your worry that you curse the people you care about. But... He stayed with you, didn’t he? And he’s okay, nothing bad happened to him.” 

Nagito swallows, looking from her kind light eyes to the baby in her arms. “I… Suppose you’re right.” He carefully holds out his arms and Chiaki guides him to hold her son correctly. Makoto giggles and babbles in his happiness at the change, leaving Nagito breathless. Makoto inherited his father's dark eyes. 

Hajime and Izuru come back into the room, Hajime coming over to kiss Chiaki’s head, Nagito can’t help the painful way his heart sinks at the memory of Hajime leaving, but it's a softer pain than before that grows quieter still when they see how their Hajime looks at his wife and son. His eyes are full of love, full of joy. Any worries of the past three years, all the possibilities of Hajime being in danger, being hurt or alone, vanish completely. Fate didn’t punish the human for giving his love to Nagito Komaeda all those years. 

They manage to convince the couple to stay the night to rest and leave when the path back is clear to see in the sunlight. The pair bids them goodbye in the morning, giving them anything they could that would make their trip easier. 

With the door shut, the Manor falls quiet once again.

Nagito looks at his lover, smiling brightly, “He looks so happy… Didn’t he seem happy, Izuru?” 

Izuru takes his hand, leading them up the stairs so they could watch the small family leave the castle grounds. “I think he’s very happy, Nagito. I confirmed it myself when we talked last night.” 

The humans look so small, Hajime helping his wife over the overgrowth. “Hm? Oh good, good...” He leans his hands on the windowsill, “What did the two of you talk about?”

“He wanted to be clear that we were taking care of ourselves, and taking care of each other. Asking many questions just to answer the one. He wanted to be sure we were happy as well. I told him how we missed him, missed his blood.”

Nagito gasps, turning back around to face his husband, “Sir Kamukura! Hajime is a married man now, you should be ashamed!” 

Izuru’s arms came around Nagito’s waist, tightening until their back was flushed with his chest, “I was only telling the truth. In all my years… I think the years without him have been the longest.”

Nagito looks at his husband’s handsome face, toying with the golden ring Izuru made for him, thinking perhaps one day they could be married officially. Right now it is only a promise to one another to never leave. “And you told him we are happy?” 

Izuru dips his head, kissing the crook of Nagito’s neck, “Very happy, my love.” 

The humans out the window look like ants now. 

“We won’t see him again, will we?” 

Izuru only gives a slight shake of his head in response. 

Nagito leans into Izuru, smiling softly. He couldn’t mourn or feel sorrowful. They’re happy, their Hajime is happy. They are together, he and his husband, they have more than a lifetime together.


	14. Path Two

“I’m heading west. Can’t exactly go east, after all. I don’t want to pass through my hometown and yours…” He looks up, noticing how Nagito is looking at him. The vampire has his hands at his chest, clutched together in worry.

It’s been a week since Hajime announced that he would be leaving the Manor, leaving his lovers. It wasn’t a decision out of anger or a lack of love for the vampires, rather a decision for himself. He's spent 10 years in the castle and now feels the need to return to a human’s life, a normal life. 

He brings his lover into an embrace, “I’ll visit, I promise. This won’t be the last time you see me.” He tilts Nagito’s head back from where the vampire was trying to hide within him, his fingers tracing his jawline, “Listen to me, Nagito. I will never stop loving you. You and Izuru will always have a place in my heart. But I can’t stay here forever.”

“Yes, you can! If you just let Izuru or I turn you!” Nagito holds onto Hajime’s wrist, pressing his face into the human's palm, “You’ll get used to the taste of blood. We can hunt animals like Izuru did before you came! You can stay and we can still be together.” Nagito spent his entire life watching beautiful things be just out of reach, fighting for what little joy he could keep. He couldn’t understand Hajime’s decision to leave something so precious.

“The issue isn't about being a vampire, I'm sure I could get used to it, and of course I want to be with you two for as long as I can," He sighs and leans his forehead against Nagito's, "But I can't bring myself to make that decision. Where would we get the blood to keep me alive through the process?" Nagito opens his mouth to answer but Hajime shakes his head, "I was willing to sacrifice your home town because you were dying, you needed to do it. But I don't have that kind of justification. And as much as I will miss you, I need to make a new life for myself," He kisses Nagito's temple, then his cheek, his nose, his lips, softly. 

"You're so stubborn, Hinata…" Nagito's voice is weak in their heartache. 

Hajime chuckles, wiping away the new tears falling down Nagito's face, "Pulling out the last name, huh? I must really be in trouble." 

"Yes, you are," They say, but in their heart it isn't true, "Y-you spend all these years, helping me care for myself, convincing me that I deserve  _ good  _ i n my life- but you won't allow yourself the same?" Their old habit of holding themselves makes an appearance, caving in on himself, making himself small in the midst of the betrayal of his lover. "Be selfish, Hajime! If anyone deserves it, it's you! You're brilliant and kind and- and- and I love you! I love you so much so  _ please!  _ Please stay, Hajime!" 

Hajime wraps his arms around his trembling lover and kisses his head, letting them cry and beg until it devolves into quiet sobs and desperate but weakened pleas for him to stay. 

Soon there is a new pair of hands on their shoulders, gently coaxing him away from Hajime's warmth. Nagito pays Izuru no mind, sniffling and wiping his eyes clear so his vision of Hajime isn’t blurred. “He needs to go, darling. Even in Spring, he’ll only have so many hours of daylight. You don’t want him traveling in the dark, do you?” 

Nagito swallows down the lump in their throat and shakes their head.

Hajime takes a deep breath, looking at his partners. He wants to reach out to touch them but knows it’s his time to go, if he didn’t leave now he never would. “My darlings…” A special name coming from Hajime, intimate and affectionate. Being called  _ darling _ from Hajime made them feel like a treasure. He smiles. It isn’t bright and shining, it’s reserved. Melancholy. The word fits the situation so well Nagito believes he could taste it on his tongue. “Take care of each other. I love you both.”

“I love you too, Hajime.” Nagito leans back into Izuru, placing their hands over his. 

“I love you too. Please be safe,” It sounds like Izuru wants to say more but decides against it. 

Hajime’s smile brightens, the epitome of all that is genuine and lovely in this world. He opens the door with one last glance behind him. 

Then he was gone. 

The Manor is quiet and Nagito is reminded of the day he first fell into this domain, when it was cold and empty with a silence that engulfed him. It’s amazing the same place became his home, but now it feels as though it’s lost so much of the warmth that has been nurtured and cultivated these past years. The first noise he notices is Izuru’s breathing, a deep inhale and a sigh of an exhale, as if he were breathing in the lover that stayed. Nagito loathes himself for the emotions starting to rise and corrupt his heart, and yet he couldn’t hold his tongue. 

“I’m disappointed in you, Sir Kamukura.” The words were dripping with venom and Nagito feels colder as Izuru lifts his hands off his shoulders. It must have been a surprise to him, Nagito has never voiced any sort of disappointment in the vampire, never even let the idea cross his mind. “He would have stayed if you were the one to ask him. If you had- You could have said more but you held your tongue. Why? Even if it was for only a year more, he would have listened to you.”

Izuru’s voice didn’t convey any emotion, “You have too much faith in the relationship Hajime and I had. Even if I did hold the power over him you seem to think I have, even if I could convince him to stay… I wouldn’t. This was Hajime’s decision, I have no right to try and change it.”

Nagito turns, pale green eyes filled with bitterness meeting stoic red. “Not even trying- You really are cold hearted, Kamukura. An apathetic prince, numb to the despair of the world.” He regrets the words as soon as they leave him, too caught up in his grief to think for a second more. They gasp, clasping their hands over their mouth. “I’m so sorry. Izuru- I’m so sorry my love, I didn’t mean it, I-I’m so sorry-!” They reach for his hand but notice it shaking, curled into a fist. Nagito retracts his outstretched hand. He’s ruined everything. They would lose two loves on the same day, in the same hour, and there would be no one to blame but himself. “I-I’m sorry, Izuru…” 

Izuru shakes his head, his hands lift and rub his eyes dry with their tremor. And Nagito realizes that he was shaking not out of anger, but rather of genuine sorrow. Izuru takes a breath, keeping his eyes closed for a moment before they open and turn to the floor, “I am only trying to respect his wishes. He is… You and he are my beloveds. The most valuable beings on this Earth. I will never be the cause of his pain. I will never get in the way of his independence, his happiness. If he believes it is his time to leave me- leave us- then it was his time. Don’t think for a second that I-” Izuru stops to take a breath and calm himself, his voice broken. “Of course I want him to stay. Of course I do.” 

He looks at Nagito now, a soft hurt that Nagito has never seen on his lover's face. It isn’t the same as when Nagito was sick. Nagito can now see that Izuru had been staying strong for Hajime, and now that he’s gone, the vampire is crumbling. Nagito feels ashamed for ever losing faith in his remarkable partner, even in just a short moment blind by raw emotion. Carefully closing the distance between them, Nagito wraps his arms around Izuru to bring him into an embrace. 

“I’m so sorry, my love,” Nagito whispers, no longer apologizing for his mistake, but instead for their shared sadness. Nagito pets long black strands and Izuru falls into him, accepting the comfort. They note how their lover grips onto their clothing and let's go in an incomprehensible pattern that matches the pace of his thoughts. Nagito kisses his head, “Let’s go to bed, love.” 

“It’s still morning,” Izuru mumbles, as if to add a fragment of reason and rationality to the situation.

“We’re experiencing a lot right now. We deserve some extra rest, don’t you agree?” Nagito begins leading Izuru up the stairs but soon they are walking in step with each other, equal in support. 

They’re entering Izuru’s bedroom when they hear a strange sound from downstairs. It could have been mistaken for knocking but it sounded more like a desperate but forceful clawing at the door. Nagito’s attention quickly turns, a spark of hope igniting a wildfire within him. He’s halfway down the steps when he notices Izuru is not beside him. He looks back, seeing the other at the top of the stairs. 

“Izuru it could be Hajime! He could have come back!” Maybe the human changed his mind, maybe the universe is merciful after all. 

“Yes,” Izuru’s hand is set on the railing, a tight grip as if to keep himself in place, “That’s exactly why I will remain up here. If he’s simply forgotten something, I doubt I have the strength to say goodbye to him for a second time.”

Nagito nods in understanding, returning to the quickened step down the stairs. He didn’t care if it was only for a second more, he would be grateful for any time with his Hajime. In the second Nagito opens the door he ponders why their human hadn’t simply walked back in, the front door isn’t locked.

And in the second after that thought, Hajime lay collapsed at his feet. 

Nagito startles, and in a fleeting thought wonders if this is how Hajime felt when Nagito first came to the castle’s door. No, the amount of panic and fear that consumed him at this moment could never be reserved for a stranger. Nagito falls to their knees, hands hovering over the man face down on the floor. He's breathing but Nagito couldn’t think of what to do. By the time they find their voice to call for Izuru the other is already at the opposite side of the human, steady and efficient hands rolling Hajime onto his back. The aroma of blood had been present in the gust of the door opening, but now Nagito sees its source- running down from two puncture marks on Hajime’s neck. Two streams of their humans precious, delectable blood dampening and staining his shirt collar. Nagito’s breath catches in their throat, “No, no, how could this…” He feels like he would choke on their terror.

Hajime realizes that his scraping at the door proved fruitful, blinking and looking between his two partners, “A-attacked…” he manages, every breath heavy in his chest. He is trembling and sweating, not like anything Nagito has seen from him after being bitten. “Just as I- I had stepped outside the castle grounds-” his breathing becomes shallow in the memory, adrenaline keeping him erratic, “It happened so fast- so fast, Izuru, Nagito. I didn’t know what it was at first- I know. I know now. I can feel it.” He’s becoming delirious with every passing second, his eyes unable to find a resting place, looking through the two beside him. 

Izuru growls, drawing Nagito’s attention away from the injured human. Izuru looks more frantic than Nagito has ever seen him, emotions flashing through him, tumbling and shifting. He’s distracted by something, confused, concerned, almost fearful, “That scent- I know that scent but I- it’s not possible, not at all. How-  _ how?  _ How could she possibly- she can’t be alive, not after all this time,” and then another shift, furious and outraged, his nails digging into the ground below him, “If she dared to lay a finger on him-  _ my  _ human! I swear if I find who is responsible-!”

“Sir Kamukura!” Nagito snaps, “Slow down that brilliant mind of yours- You will find who did this in due time but right now you must focus on Hajime! Is he going to be alright? How do we know how much they drank from him?” They move, their attention back on the human’s comfort and survival. They bring Hajime’s head into his lap, not paying attention to how the wound bleeds onto his skirt. What a shame, it is Hajime’s favorite of his, Nagito wore it to see him off. 

“Nagito…” Hajime mumbles, shaking his head, swallowing thickly when Izuru checks his pulse. “Izuru, Nagito-” 

“Shh, Shh, love, save your breath, save your strength. You’re going to be alright,” Nagito pet his hair but Hajime is far from soothed. The hand not held by Nagito is trying to grab onto Izuru, reaching blindly and clutching hopelessly. “You may be hurting him, darling, please be careful,” they say because they don’t know what else to do to help. Even with all his life being surrounded by injury, he never bothered learning life saving first aid, it would always be too late for the victim in question. He can only watch as Izuru makes a quick bandage of his shirt, expertly tending to the bite to stop the bleeding. Hajime almost laughs and mumbles something incoherent to Nagito. “Shh love, it’s okay. You’re going to be okay! Keep your eyes on me, I’m right here. We’re right here.”

“He doesn’t look like they took much of anything from him. I don’t understand why he’s acting like this. The bite is sloppy, like they only bit-”

“Izuru-” Hajime interrupts, taking a quick and tight hold on the vampire's arm. Hajime’s whole body is shaking and twitching, his demeanor changing. He’s in pain, “Izuru, l-listen, listen to me. I- I’m so hungry. So  _ hungry,  _ my love. So, so- I’ve never- I don’t think I’ve ever-” Hajime smiles and immediately winces, “Like this? You felt like this? It hurts- I’m so hungry-”

Nagito’s frantic spirit suddenly drops, his whole body stilling. “Hungry?” They question, a suspicion creeping in despite their horror in the possibility. He ruined it. He ruined everything, like he always does. Finally, the horrid hand of fate struck them after all this time, crushing their lover’s life. 

Hajime nods, panting, “It hurts,” He swallows with a dry throat, “It’s so- so strong. So- hah- so hungry. I know, I know- They bit- They bit me, my loves. I can feel it, it  _ hurts.  _ Izuru please. Please, h-help. I need it, I know- I’m- I need it. Please, please-” He continues to ramble, babbling half sentences and vague urges to help him. Nagito wishes it was all nonsensical, but they know exactly what is happening now.

They begin to tremble, furiously shaking their head, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Hajime. I- I wanted you to stay but I never-! I wouldn’t have wished for this, I wouldn’t, I wouldn’t! Oh my lovely human, I’m so sorry. It’s my fault, it must be- my bad luck! My luck, my curse! It’s finally come to punish you, to ruin your plans, the life you chose! I’m sorry, my love, my human-  _ our human.  _ Oh, Heavens! Izuru, I’m sorry!” He looks up to Izuru, ready to beg for forgiveness for his miserable life harming his lovers like he always believed it would. 

But Izuru isn’t listening to their attempt of atonement. He is only looking down at Hajime, the blood seeping through the torn strips of fabric. He is smiling, caressing Hajime’s cheek softly. Even after all these years, Nagito has never seen Izuru smile. Not like this. Izuru’s smiles were always subtle, marked only by a soft look in his eyes and the slightest upturn on the corners of his mouth. Now he grins, his fangs contrasting the loving gaze with a menacing aura. “Bad luck?” Izuru muses and leans down, pressing a kiss to Hajime’s head, “No… No, my pet. This is beautiful. Don’t you see? If this is your luck’s doing, then I must thank you for such a blessing.”

Hajime laughs weakly, a heavy hand lifting itself up with limited control, cupping the back of Izuru’s head and keeping him close, “Selfish… g-greedy bloodsucker,” But there is no malice in his voice, he has the same tone as if he were calling Izuru the love of his life. He shudders, his lips pull back to a thin line as a wave of pain washes through him. The venom is eating him alive, corroding his blood as it travels through his system, just as it did Izuru and Nagito during their transformations. He would be losing himself soon, Nagito knew from experience. He speaks with his last shred of consciousness, “At least I can- I can stay with you now! Maybe there really is something to this- this fate thing. The universe didn’t want me leaving so- so soon. I’m- I’m happy. Hah-” he hisses, curling up on himself, his hand falling back to the floor. His eyes go unfocused, a groan of pain slipping past his lips.

Izuru lifts Hajime up, pulling him to his chest and standing with him in his arms. Nagito follows on weak legs. Hajime leans his head onto Izuru’s chest, panting heavily, eyes unfocused. Nagito can see sharp canines beginning to grow in length. Hajime isn’t going to die, Nagito tells himself. Hajime is  _ never  _ going to die. They smile, the truth finally sinking in. Of course Izuru is so thrilled, he gets to keep his companion while respecting his wishes. 

“We don’t have much time, the primal instinct is going to take him over soon.” Izuru won’t take his eyes off his beloved, “What should we do, my dear?”

Nagito moves closer, a wonderful serene washing over him after the hardship of today finds a perfect resolution. They hum in content watching Hajime smile when they come into his ever-narrowing field of vision. They place a graceful hand to Hajime’s head, petting his hair, “Well, there is a town just half a day's hike from here, for a normal human. For us, we could be there within the hour. A town that banished an innocent child. Made our lovely Hajime feel worthless.” His smile twists into something of a sneer, “He’s worth more than any of them, more than all of them combined. How dare they scar him with such pain,” and in a moment his smile has returned, “Ah, what a wonderful reunion this will be! Lovely, just like when I visited my hometown! I hope they’re happy to see what a wonderful man he grew up to be. Our Hajime,” Their fangs are not what made their smile deadly, it’s the look in their eyes. It's the tone in their voice.

He and Izuru, they have finally accepted their role in this bestial world. They are twisted. Evil. They were no longer creatures of this Earth. Rather villainous things, monsters cursed by blood. Shunned and hated and loathed. Loathed by all, but loved by few. And those few meant so much more than the rest of the world. In the eyes of their few, they are beautiful. They are lovely and sublime. 

They would let the rest of the world rot if it meant they could protect what is theirs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying your read <3 One more ending to go, hang in there!


	15. Path Three

A human stands in front of a mirror in the drawing room next to the dining hall. They replaced the wall of windows and closed it in so the two vampires of the household could use it more often. It is one of the human’s favorite rooms in the Manor and had grown tired of his lovers being unable to join him on sunny days. He’s had to replace the vines with plants that could handle the lack of direct sunlight. Exotic little desert plants, found in the marketplace of the new town he goes to should a trip be needed. 

The mirror he is looking into is perhaps the only mirror in the Manor left that hasn’t had its pure silver backing replaced. He says he finds it plenty amusing so the vampires humor him. There is something comical about looking at himself, feeling someone poke at his cheek and seeing the place on his face that indents, and yet unable to see the culprit. Even if he knew from his peripheral vision. 

The vampire at his side sighs, “Humans really are so cute. Our Hajime is growing old right before our very eyes!” Nagito wraps their arms around Hajime, watching Hajime’s reflection roll his eyes. 

“That’s a rude thing to say right after my birthday. I’m only 27, and technically you’re a year older than me, Ko!” 

“Our Hajime is becoming such an old man!” Nagito laments, ignoring Hajime’s argument, “The tragedy of an immortal and a human falling in love. Do you think they’ll write poems about us, love? Plays and stories that will live on just as we do? Tell me, will you get angry with me from beyond the grave if I flirt with the actor that plays your role?” 

Hajime turns to face Nagito, “Okay, okay, I think you are taking this way too far. I’m not dying on you yet, isn’t it a bit early to be thinking about what human will replace me?” His strong hands rest on Nagito’s hips, his head cocked, looking down at his odd lover. 

Nagito’s hands cup Hajime’s face, still looking him over as if he’s expecting to find wrinkles at any moment, “You know no one could replace you, no one ever _will_ replace you! Izuru and I will have to just be widowers together.”

“You have to be married to be a widower,” Hajime points out, furrowing his eyebrows together when Nagito presses his cheeks in, making his lips pucker. 

The vampire giggles and pecks his lips, “That’s what I’ll ask for my birthday this year, then. For the both of you to marry me.” 

Hajime frees himself from Nagito’s amusement, holding their hands in his own, “Nagito that is not how a marriage proposal is supposed to happen-” 

“It is odd,” Izuru observes them from his chair across the small room, his book folded over his thumb, “You truly don’t show any signs of aging, Hajime.”

“Mhm, you don’t look a day older than when I first drank some of your delectable blood,” Nagito practically purrs as he leans in to nip playfully at Hajime’s neck. The human shudders under their touch but refuses to acknowledge it, responding to Izuru instead.

“I’m really not as old as the two of you seem to think!” Hajime protests, “Izuru I understand, you haven’t seen someone grow up in centuries. But Nagito, not only 5 years ago were you a human! You should know better.” 

“The day you started drinking from him, you say?” Izuru repeats. Nagito's gaze drifts over to him, noticing the way Izuru is looking at their shared suitor. A curious gaze, studying him for a moment.

“You aren’t listening to me, are you? Heavens, I feel like I’m growing older just by being in the same room as you two right now.” Hajime sighs and shakes his head, kissing Nagito’s palm before he sits back down. 

Nagito lingers in place, Izuru’s analytical eyes fall away from Hajime and land on him. Their eyes meet and Nagito knows a suspicion is beginning to form in their partner’s perceptive mind. Izuru turns over his book and resumes his reading. Nagito is burning to know what Izuru’s idea might be, he feels like he was on the cusp of understanding it himself but didn’t have all the information needed. An observational experiment that could only give data through patience and time. 

And the universe, somehow, gives them more time. More time than any of them expect. 

5 years turns to 10. Then 10 turns to 20. Hajime Hinata has not aged a day over 23, the age he was when he became the food source for a second vampire. 

Said vampire is now sitting on the kitchen counter, watching the human make himself lunch, besides the occasional glance at Izuru who is sitting at the small table with a new journal open. He gives them a look of some sort and Nagito asks another round of questions, reading the nonverbal cues in a way that would have been baffling to anyone outside of this kitchen. Hajime would answer in growing exasperation, and Izuru would write in his journal. 

“And this food is still sustaining you? You don’t still feel hungry after eating? You don’t have any cravings for something… more? Something peculiar or strangely particular?” Nagito leans forward after a nod from Izuru. 

“As I have told you both before, I have no craving for blood. Whenever I can taste it on your lips it still is like metal to me, not something my body needs or wants to intake.” Hajime sighs, rinsing the lettuce and drying his hands. “I think the both of you are thinking too much about this, I’m still human! Maybe it’s just… good heredity?”

Nagito and Izuru share a glance, the latter standing now and walking over to the counter. He wraps an arm around Nagito and they press a kiss to his head before playing with his hair absentmindedly. “Any theories, Izuru?” 

He hums, “Plenty. But no evidence to support them, unfortunately. I made a point to not study any of the lore surrounding my species over the years for one reason or another. Even if I researched possibilities now, the information found would most likely be folklore, superstitions passed through human generations that hold little truth now. They usually have rather warped perceptions on us creatures of the night.” He rests his head on Nagito’s shoulder, taking advantage of any affection given to him, craving more even after all these years of receiving it. 

Nagito shakes their head and sighs with theatrical distaste, “Those damn humans.”

“I can’t exactly defend the human race after everything we’ve been through, but do try to keep in mind one of your husbands is in fact still a human.” Hajime holds up the hand in display of the ring Izuru forged for him. Nagito grins, his thumb running over his ring that matches, unique to the holder but still part of a set. 

“Yes, you are. That’s what is odd about your appearing immortality. Admittedly, there is no way for us to confirm it at the moment. If I may suggest,” Izuru lifts his head, “that we simply live with this uncertainty. And we hope that the blessing continues. Of course, if that is what you wish, Hajime.” 

Hajime faces them, thinking over what Izuru is asking him for only a moment before his expression softens, “Yes, yes of course that’s what I would want. I’m grateful for every new year I get to spend with you.” He looks to Izuru, then Nagito. He moves towards them and gifts them both a kiss on the lips, sweet and loving. “No way in hell am I giving the two of you up. If there is some truth behind fate and destiny, it’s clear the universe kept us all alive for this long for a reason. And a damn good reason at that.” He pauses, admiring his beloveds, “I love you, both of you, so much.” 

“I love you too, Hajime.”

“I love you too, my human.”

* * *

The steps up to the second floor to the apartment complex echo as always, but this time the footsteps are accompanied by their boyfriend's voice over the phone, "So I'll see you at the gig tonight?" 

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world! It's at the same bar?" Jive watches their converse with each step, unaware of the new obstacle that is blocking their path. Before they realize, their head collides with what they first believe to be a wall, until said wall turns around. Nate’s response is lost when Jive nearly drops their phone, tumbling and nearly knocking their glasses off in the process. All the while the stranger peers down at them from a few steps up.

The man looks down at them with a stoic expression, black eyeliner smudged around red eyes- were those contacts? His long dark hair nearly blends in with his all black outfit, ripped black jeans and chains, a band T-shirt their boyfriend could have identified in a heartbeat, and have a full conversation with the stranger about. But Jive is not musically inclined like their boyfriend, and certainly is not able to have conversations with strangers, so when the tall, intimidating goth man does nothing but stare at them, Jive freezes and starts to panic. Their phone in their hands makes them faintly aware of Nate asking if they were okay after the lack of reply on their end. 

Finally, after what felt like years, the stranger speaks, “Hello.” 

His voice sends chills through Jive but they force their vocal cords to work, “H… Hi.” 

“Izuru, love, what happened? I thought you were going back out to the car,” A new voice joins the hallway soon after Jive’s, bounding down the stairs in platform sneakers to stand next to the stranger. They gasp when they see Jive, their pale green eyes lighting up, “Oh hello! Izuru, why didn’t you tell me you were getting acquainted with our new neighbor? Hello there, I’m Nagito Komaeda!” He extends a hand, rainbow fishnets lining up his arm and ducking under a tie-dye shirt. Their neon green overalls have patches and pins littered along them and Jive quickly brings their eyes back up before they get distracted trying to see them all. Nagito's hair is stark white with faded pastel colors along his fringe, Jive actually feels underdressed somehow with their teal colored hair. They reach out their hand to accept Nagito’s, the stranger’s enthusiasm causing the worms on a string he is using as earrings to sway and bounce. Nagito lets go of them to instead hold onto who Jive assumes is Izuru, two arms wrapping around one, and Jive is able to see the couple in full. The clashing aesthetics is almost comical, like holding up a technicolor daisy to the void of the night sky. 

“Hi, I, um, I’m Jive. It’s nice to meet you- I mean, I’m sorry for running into you, I was on the phone- Ah!” They suddenly remember they left their boyfriend hanging on the line for who knows how long. They quickly bring the phone back up to their face, “Nate? Hello?”

“Hey, everything okay? You went radio silent on me for a minute there.”

Jive sighs in relief to hear he didn’t hang up, not noticing how Izuru and Nagito are talking to each other in hushed tones, “Yeah, yes, sorry. Everything is fine, I think. I’ll call you back, okay? We um… We have new neighbors?” Agreeing to talk soon Jive hangs up and tucks their phone into the pocket of their hoodie, “I’m so sorry, um, what were you saying?” 

“We’re new to the building!” Nagito gives a brilliant smile, “This is my husband, Izuru.” Nagito leans his head against Izuru’s shoulder, “Oh, by the way, I love your pin! I can’t believe I don’t have one like it yet!” 

They point, leading Jive’s eyes to the nonbinary pride pin on their hoodie, “Oh, thanks! I um, I actually made it myself. If you... If you want, I could make you one? I-I’m in apartment 214.” 

“We’re in 213! How lucky is that?” Nagito laughs, like the phrase in itself is an inside joke, “Thank you, you’re so kind! Jive, correct? You should come over one day, we could have dinner?”

“Beloved,” Izuru interrupts, his voice quiet but it still makes Jive jump.

“Hm?” Nagito looks at him, their eyes meeting. Neither of them say another word and the communication happens so quickly, Jive almost misses how Nagito reads the indecipherable expression of the other. They hum, “Hm, yes, right,” they put their smile back on when they look to Jive, “How about some tea instead? We just would love to get to know you! My love might not show it but he’s just as curious as I am when it comes to meeting new people. Was that your beau on the phone just now? They’re of course invited too, if you’d like!” 

The pair is… Odd. That's the only way Jive can think to describe them. Nagito seems kind, but overly excited to meet a stranger on a dingy stairway. Izuru just seems bored with it all, a stark contrast to his partner. Jive for a moment couldn’t fathom how they fit, and yet that look in their eyes when they look at each other, how easily they seem to know what the other is thinking... It’s like they could read each other's minds, or they have so many years of practice that they know the other with unprecedented ease. 

“Yeah, I…” Jive’s brain lags when a ridiculous thought comes to their head and they smile, “Yes, that sounds great. I’m sure Nate would love to meet you, the two of you seem like really interesting people.”

Izuru smirks at that, Nagito chuckling, “We do try, thank you. But it’s actually the three of us.”

“Three?” 

“Nagito, Izuru,” Jive looks past the pair and down the hall to see someone come out of the door across from their own. He looks so normal compared to the other two that it actually sends Jive into a slight shock. The only thing that stood out to Jive is the leather jacket, and the converse that matches their own. Other than that the man is just in a plain t-shirt and jeans. He spots Jive and gives a small, short wave before looking to his partners and pointing to the phone up to his ear and ducking back into the apartment.

“Ah, that’s our Hajime, busy as always,” Nagito smiles, sighing like he would be in awe of that man no matter what. 

“How long have the three of you been together?” Jive asks curiously but Nagito is talking over him.

“We really shouldn’t keep him waiting, we have so much to do still with unpacking! I hope we can talk more, Jive! We’ll have that tea soon, hm?” They smile and take Izuru’s hand. 

“It was nice meeting you,” Izuru says, and Jive has no idea if they can believe him or not.

The couple turns and walks back to their apartment, Nagito already calling for Hajime and pulling Izuru along. Jive thinks that maybe they could see a hint of a smile on Izuru’s face.

They stand dumbfounded for a moment before the door to 213 closes and they come back to reality. They quickly make it up the steps and redial their boyfriend’s number, timing it perfectly so as soon as they close the door behind them, Nate picks up.

“Hey, starlight.”

“Nate, our new neighbors are vampires. Oh my god, they are _so_ vampires,” Jive skips pleasantries and goes straight to what was on their mind. They hang up their keys and move deeper into the small apartment. They know how thin these walls are, talking in a quiet but passionate tone.

“... I’m sorry, what?” 

“Okay listen you have to meet these people, they live across the hall from us, they’re in a poly gay relationship and they’re- you just have to trust me they are immortal of some kind. One of them, Nagito, who is really nice and also is nonbinary, they act like- like every experience is something new, they want to know strangers so badly it feels like this is the first time they’ve been outside. And Izuru, my goodness, _m_ _ajor_ vampire vibes-”

“Is he goth? Jive you have to stop thinking people with specific aesthetics are different cryptid monsters,” Nate sighs.

“Shhh, shh shh that was one time that I accused Eden of being a vampire and I was drunk okay.” Jive attempts to defend themselves.

“And the time you said Odis could be a lizard person-”

“That was a joke and you know it, Odis wouldn’t be able to hide the fact she’s a lizard, she’d talk too much about how much she loves being a lizard. You’re going to meet them anyway, they invited us for tea because Izuru is against the idea of dinner for some reason? Let that sink in. Nate, you have to see the way these people look at each other.” They sit on their bed, kicking off their shoes, “I mean, If they are immortal, good for them. Even in the short time I talked to them, it seems pretty clear they love each other.” They recall Nagito joining the two frozen on the cliff of social interaction on the staircase. How easily Nagito calls Izuru darling, held him so dearly, how Izuru softened at the touch and visibly relaxed at the sound of his partner’s voice down the hall. How well they seemed to know each other. “It’s like they’ve been in love for... Years upon years. They’re still together after all this time.”

Nate is quiet for a moment before the phone crackles to life again, “Okay so is this a conspiracy theory or a gay love story? Pick one, I’m conflicted.”

“Who says I have to pick one! Maybe it’s both!” 

Across the hall from the theorizing human, a human that is very sore from moving boxes all day gets off the phone. 

“Okay, everything is in the storage facility,” Hajime sits down, watching Nagito start to unpack their cups, “Did we have to choose this place? We could have stayed literally anywhere else, maybe somewhere that actually fit all of our stuff?” 

“Oh hush, it’s for the experience, Hajime!” Nagito reaches up to put mugs on the top shelf of the cupboard, “It was my turn and we’ve never stayed in a place like this before.”

“Hm, maybe there is a reason for that?” Hajime quips, standing and sliding off his jacket to help Nagito, but Izuru comes and sits him back down, beginning to massage the worn out human’s shoulders. 

“Don’t be rude,” He chides, earning a laugh from Hajime.

" _You_ are going to tell _me_ not to be rude?” He leans back onto his husband, looking up at him.

Izuru looks down and meets his eyes, “It’s a much more common occurrence than you think.”

Nagito leans over the small breakfast counter, “He’s right, Hajime. Izuru even said hi to our neighbors.”

“Oh is that who that poor kid was you two cornered on the stairs? I hope you didn’t say anything weird. Even if this place is… mediocre at best, I don’t feel like moving again so soon.” Hajime closes his eyes, fully relaxing against Izuru now, “Remember Spain, 1919?”

Nagito laughs, coming to join his partners on the couch, “Of course, what an adventure! But the world is a lot different now, Hajime. It’s 2010, a new decade! I’m sure no one would even bat an eye about two bloodsuckers and their human lover living across the hall from them.” 

“If you’re worried about people finding us we can always go back out to sea,” Izuru suggests.

“Izuru I know you love being out on the ocean and you know I love the beach but I really need at least a few months on solid land before we go back on a boat again.” Hajime reaches up blindly, patting the vampire's face. 

Nagito smiles, watching them. They idly play with the ring on their finger as they shrug, “I don’t mind where we go next. I know that as long as I’m with you two, I’m home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is it!! The third and final ending!! Thank you so much for reading my story, I'm honestly so proud of this work and I'm thrilled I got to share it with you. I appreciate all the support, take care of yourself and stay safe, I love you


End file.
